The Light in the Darkness
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: She was the daughter of Legolas an elven woman of a cursed lineage to die if she ever fell in love with anyone. When she meets Frodo Baggins, she finds it harder to keep her vow of never falling in love. Then she finds herself on a journey to destroy the thing that curses her, the one Ring of Power, as well as with the task of protecting Frodo who has fallen for her. Can she do it?
1. The Cursed Elven Family

The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 1: The Cursed Elven Family

Hello everyone and welcome to my brand new story, the Light in the Darkness! As a child, I grew up with Lord of the Rings and in my childhood imagination, I always paired Frodo with an imaginary character by the name of Neera. I always wanted to write their love story and now I have the ability to share it to the world in the form of Fanfiction. I always wanted to bring this world that I had imagined in my head as a child and add more amazing women characters to one of my most favorite books and movies growing up.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Lord of the Rings franchise. I only own the story, Lin and Neera who tells the story.

* * *

As an elf, you are destined to live forever unless something or someone kills you. Otherwise, you are destined to live forever, watching everything and everyone fade away as you never grow old. For elves, our everlasting life becomes even more difficult if you fall in love with someone outside of the Elven race, such as a mortal man or woman. It is often looked down upon if an Elf does this and is often said that it cannot be done, yet over the years, many have defied this rule. They live with their partner for as long as they can, have children, and then continue on with their lives.

But for my family's lineage of women, that is not the case.

The long line of my family's lineage of women was placed under a long and unbearable curse by Sauron, the dark lord of all evil, over three- thousand years ago during the great battle for the fate of the world. It was shortly after Sauron had created the one ring to rule them all, the one ring that would surely bring about the end of our beloved Middle Earth as soon as he waved his hand. It was frightening at how much power Sauron and the ring had once they were together. Yet, the people would not give in to Sauron's power and decided to fight back against his treachery before he destroyed more and more lives. Among these people was the first woman of my family to have her life taken by Sauron's curse. She was an elf of the Woodland Realm and against the will of her people, she was engaged and in love with a mortal man. They were about to set a date for their wedding when her fiance and her decided to set off and fight for their peace and freedom. Their names were Shasta and Isildur.

They had fallen in love during her visits to the White City of Minas Tirith with her father to discuss war plans with the king of Gondor. Although it was against the wishes of her father to be with a mortal man, Shasta defied his orders and accepted Isildur's proposal. While his father was hesitant to accept the union, he eventually came around and accepted the union. They were together for a while and ended up having three children together. But despite their plans to marry, they both knew and accepted the fact that they needed to fight to ensure their life together. They knew that they would probably not return from the battle. And so, with that in mind, they said their vows with Isildur's father as a witness and went off to war.

For a while, it seemed like victory was at hand. Until Sauron finally entered the battle and killed Isildur's father the king, as well as many others. Isildur and Shasta then stepped forward to try to defend the king, but it was too late. As Sauron attempted to do the same to them, together they defeated Sauron the Destroyer. But sadly, it was not the end as he placed a dreadful curse upon them. While it would affect Isildur as well, it damaged Shasta more than him.

The curse was that the Elven women of that lineage would die upon falling in love with another and then after giving birth to her child she would immediately die, and if the child was born a girl, the same fate would apply to her as well. If the child was a boy, the curse would fall upon his wives and daughters, which would most likely cause him grief and cause him to die as well. They decided to not have any children, which completely broke Shasta's heart and due to the influence of the ring of power, Isildur grew dark and distant, almost hard to reach. Shasta watched the man she loved turn into a monster and wished that the ring would disappear. She got her wish, but in the form of losing Isildur. As thus, after Isildur was murdered, Shasta went into intense grief. She had many affairs to try to silence her grief and in doing so, eventually gave birth to a son and in turn, died in extreme pain and agony.

Shasta was the first woman to be destroyed as she was the first woman of our line to have the curse thrust upon her.

After Shasta passed away, her son was taken away to be raised by her father and thus the curse came and went through many families, causing them to fall apart again and again. After many years, the curse finally happened to my father Legolas, son of Thranduil and my mother, Vista. While they were very in love and wanted to spend eternity together, they both understood the meaning of the curse and what would happen if they decided to have a life together. My mother knew that my father would spend the rest of eternity heartbroken if he stayed with her, but my father was determined. He declared that he would spend as much time with her as he could before they would be parted forever. He told her that he completely understood the curse and that he would rather spend a couple years at her side than to spend the rest of his life without ever having been with her. He then asked her to marry him and she accepted.

They spent many happy years together after they married and then it came to an end when my mother discovered that she was pregnant. While there was the option for my mother to not have the child, she decided against it, saying that Legolas needed to have someone with him when she passed away from this world. Her last wish was that even through his grief of losing her, he would live on and be the greatest father to their child and above all, try to be happy. Knowing their time together was short, they spent every moment they could together until the day came that took my mother away forever. My mother had given birth to twin girls, my sister and I and held us in her arms a few moments before she died in my father's arms. My father told me that for so long, he was inconsolable. He told us that while he still was madly in love with our mother and missed her dearly, he was able to live on because of us. Before she passed away, Father and Mother had decided to name us Lin and Neera depending on our personalities as Father would raise us. Lin, for fierce strength, stubborness, magic, and spirit, and Neera for determination, wisdom, love, and compassion. As a few months went on, it became clear which daughter would be which. My sister was then named Lin, the name my mother wanted, and I was Neera, the name my father picked out for me.

Despite my father's intense grief of losing my mother, he kept his promise to her and decided to live on. He was the best father that anyone could ever ask for and he raised me and my sister well. He trained us in the ways of fighting, hunting, and of course, archery. Our father was one of the kingdom's best fighters and he deemed it well that his daughters be the same. While I took after my father, my sister took after my mother more. My mother was an orphan, as her father had ended his life after her mother died at the hands of the curse, and was taken in by the wandering wizard, whose name was Gandalf the Grey. He raised my mother for many years before giving her back to her people. While he was beyond saddened at the loss of my mother, like my father, his grief was lightened at meeting my sister and I. While I took after my father in his form of fighting, my sister took after Gandalf in learning the ways of magic as my mother did when she was with him. Of course, I learned magic as well, but it was clear that my sister was destined to be like our mother was. We never called Gandalf by his first name because to us, he was the equivalent of a grandfather and so, we always called him Grandfather.

We were informed of the horrible curse when we reached the age of sixteen. I was devastated at knowing that one day, I would die. My sister became determined to protect us from the curse in the only way she could see fit: to have neither one of us fall in love with a man and suffer the way our parents did.

As time went on, she told me time and time again that I could never fall in love. To which I said back that if it was one thing I was absolutely certain of, it was that I would never fall in love.

That's what I thought, until I found it in the form of a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite! I love feedback and knowing that I have supporters, which in turn give me motivation to write more chapters!

Until next time!

Kagomehater4ever


	2. A Taste of Freedom

The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 2: A Taste of Freedom

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Lord of the Rings franchise. I only own the story, Lin and Neera who tells the story.

* * *

Now begins our story. How exactly did I meet the love of my life? It began with Grandfather's weekly visits to teach, care, and see us. Lin and I always looked forward to his visits to Mirkwood as we would learn so much from him in the way of magic, language and the world that we had yet to see. You see, Lin and I never left Mirkwood before with the exception of visiting relatives and Lin never really had any interest to leave anyway. I always had an urge to see the world, one that Lin never had, and since Lin and I were always together, we never really left home at all. Lin didn't want either of us to be tempted to fall in love by going anywhere different, so she insisted we stay home. While I thought this form of thinking was outrageous and very hasty, I didn't question her reasoning. I didn't want to be tempted at all by love to suffer the fate that the rest of our ancestors had suffered. So in order to avoid that, we never left Mirkwood. I wanted to mention to Lin that the same thing could happen here, but my sister was the kind of person who would continue to defend her decision nonstop, even if it was proven thoroughly that she was wrong.

So we got our education about the wonders of the outside world from our dear Grandfather. While Lin exceeded with her magic lessons, I could listen to Grandfather for hours talking about his adventures in far off places. He had a very ancient and unique way of telling stories, it was almost if he turned back time and took you there with him at the exact moment it happened. The details of his adventures were always so vivid, I could see them almost as well as he could. Not that my father didn't sometimes go outside of Mirkwood, but honestly, Father was horrible at storytelling and he knew it well. Lin really couldn't care less about the outside world, unless it was a description of how to better utilize her magic training. I hate to admit it, but where I excelled at fighting, archery, and the use of double knives, Lin always beat me at magic.

That's right; since Lin and I were younger, we followed in our mother's footsteps and learned magic from Grandfather. Remember, my mother was abandoned when she was only a few days old and was raised by Grandfather until she was old enough to be returned to Mirkwood. From the time she was young, my mother knew that she would never be like the rest of her people. Not only did she know she was cursed because she was cast out of Mirkwood as a child, but also because she was taught magic. Father always told me that that was how they met. She was practicing her magic secretly and Father happened to stumble upon her. He said it was love at first sight for him. She begged him not to tell anyone that she had been practicing magic, as she would most likely be ridiculed. He gave her his word on the condition that the next time she practiced, he would be permitted to watch. That's right: my father, Legolas Greenleaf, has quite the way with persuasion and words. That's how they fell in love. Whenever Father sees us practicing magic, Lin and I both know that he is thinking about Mother and how we both reminded him so much of her.

But I digress again: I do that a lot.

Today, Lin and I were waiting at the beginning of Mirkwood for the arrival of our Grandfather, whom we hadn't seen in several months. While I longed to hear about the world I would never be allowed to see, I did miss Grandfather and his old wisdom. I had learned so much life lessons from the age old history that he would tell us and while Lin couldn't care less and just wanted to get back to magic and fighting, I honestly could never get tired of hearing Grandfather's voice and his many stories. When he came, it was honestly like I could forget my troubles for a couple hours, forget that I had a very overbearing sister (even though I loved her) and a curse on me and that one day I would suffer the same fate as my mother. I shoved those thoughts quickly from my mind as I heard an old man singing in the distance.

Lin looked up as well and we looked at each other with a big smile of excitement and we both stood up.

"Race you there?" I asked.

"Already got you beaten!" Lin said teasingly, running ahead. I smirked and ran after her. We were best friends despite the fact that Lin was really overprotective and very insistent that we never leave Mirkwood. I knew that she meant well and that most of the time, she was right about what she was saying. Even I hated to admit it, she was usually right about her concerns. But that still didn't stop me from wanting to have adventures outside of Mirkwood. I didn't care if danger was in the way, I wasn't a stupid child anymore. We weren't a hundred and sixteen anymore. We were older and wiser and we deserved to grow up and see the world. As we ran, our eagerness to see our grandfather. I was unaware that he was going to give me the opportunity of a lifetime that would lead me to meet the love of my life.

* * *

It had been so long since we had seen Grandfather. It was hard for him to keep the name "the Wandering Wizard" and not keep true to his name. Sadly, he would disappear and come and go whenever he pleased, so it was very hard to tell when we would see him and for how long he would stay with us. One time, Lin and I didn't see him for over a year and a half. We were so very worried that something terrible had happened to him. Thankfully, Grandfather was a very powerful wizard who was not to be underestimated and while we knew that, it was still very unnerving to not see your family for over a year and a half. But as we talked, it was as if time had never passed. He taught us magic and the way of the sword, sang us songs, smoked his horrendous pipe with awful smells, and told us of the many places he had traveled to; which enjoyed me to no end but only left Lin scolding Grandfather for filling my head with wild stories. Sometimes I think that Lin acts more like a halfling than an actual elf with the way she feels about never leaving home.

After a while, there came the two dreaded questions: how long was Grandfather staying and how long would he be gone this time?

To which he answered:

"Sadly, I'll only be here the evening. In the morning, I have to set off again."

My heart sank and I knew Lin felt sadness too even though she was too proud to show it. It had been so long since we had seen him and he had never been in this much of a rush to leave in Earth knows how long.

"How long will you be gone this time? Not over a year again?" I asked, worrying he'd be gone for a longer time than he had in the past.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Grandfather laughed. "Not for that long again, Neera. I'll only be going to a place called the Shire for a very old and dear friend's birthday party. He'll be a hundred and eleven years old!"

Lin and my eyes widened at this ridiculous figure. No halfling could ever live that long.

"We are talking about the Hobbit species, yes?" Lin said, sarcastically.

"Indeed, Grandfather. Is this another one of your tricks? They're called halflings for a reason," I said, in complete disbelief. I had passed a hundred and eleven years old because I was an elf and being that age was only the blink of an eye in the life of an elf. It was unheard of for a halfling to live to be a hundred and eleven years old.

"You're quite right, my dear. To tell the truth, that's only part of the reason why I'm going to see my old friend. To find out exactly why he has managed to live so long. If it is what I feared, well..." he began to trail off and Lin and I could both see that he was trying to hide something from us. "Well, anyway I shall be gone for a while I'm afraid. But I'll be here all tonight so please, allow us to make the most of the time that we have, hmmm?"

As the rest of the day went on, I found it harder and harder to accept that Grandfather was leaving again so soon. It also bothered me that he looked so worried when he was talking about how he had no idea how his halfling friend had come to be over a hundred years old when that was simply unheard of. It made no sense to me and it bothered me to no end. So during dinner when Grandfather was off talking to my father's father, I simply couldn't help but notice how worried and unnerved he was. The King seemed to be unmoved at these 'ravings' as I heard him say to my Grandfather. After dinner was over, it was Lin's turn for magic practice and as I watched, I just continued to be worried and unsettled in a way that I knew that Lin and the King were not.

"You seem troubled," a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see my father, coming over and taking a seat next to me.

"Is it that obvious?" I said, ashamed.

"Not to anyone else but me. I am your father, it's my obligation to know when you're troubled about something."

I smiled and looked down again, a series of immense and intense colors came into view of Lin learning another spell from Grandfather. I grew jealous at the people who would witness his fireworks at the halfling's birthday party. I knew he wasn't the most powerful wizard in the world, but he certainly was one of the unique. He brought joy to people's hearts as he did to my family. After mother died, he was very sad and I imagine that like Father, he still is, but he's managed to put that behind him. I envied them for that, when all I can feel is nothing but guilt for what happened to my mother. My existence is what killed her and even though Father told me that she wanted both of us, I still felt it Father always told me I was like my mother in trying to hide my feelings and never doing a good enough job of doing it. I sighed.

"It's just something he said," I said worriedly, my eyes still on the scene of color in front of me.

"What did he say?" Father said, obviously concerned.

"He said that he was leaving sooner than he expected..."

"And that's unexpected to you?"

"And that he was leaving to see his halfling friend and go bring his magic and fireworks to his birthday party. But that wasn't all he said: he said that he was concerned at how this halfling had reached such an extreme age and then his face darkened. It was almost as something dark had traveled through his thoughts." I turned to face my father. "Almost as if something he feared was happening. Like something bad was going to happen."

Father showed a face of concern and then placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Your powers of deduction rival even my own. If you feel that something is wrong, you must be correct. If you feel this way, then you must speak to your Grandfather in private later this evening. I cannot tell you whether you are right or wrong; only he can do that for you."

I nodded. Of course, as always, my father was right. Sitting here and worrying about this in the unknown was not going to get me any answers. I knew I couldn't let him leave going off into potential and dangerous situations. He wasn't leaving until he told me what is going on.

* * *

I walked amongst the trees to find Grandfather's carriage and horse. No doubt he was preparing them both for the long journey that awaited him in the morning. As the carriage came into view, I saw the multiple and colorful different fireworks that he was no doubt going to present the halflings at tomorrow's amazing festivities. I almost envied them. It had been many years since we had seen his fireworks: the King was very old fashioned and cold about anything enjoyable. I know he was my other grandfather, but he certainly didn't act like one to me. Gandalf was my real grandfather, even if we weren't related by blood.

"Plan on saying an early goodbye?" a familiar voice said.

I smiled. I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep my cover for very long around him.

"I just wanted to talk to you before you left in the morning."

He chuckled warmly and made a gesture to sit by the nearby tree, away from his carriage and his horse. I petted him affectionately before going to my grandfather. Needless to say, I was nervous. I will freely admit it. I was not known as the aggressive twin who always speaks her mind freely and gets furious if someone lies to her. No, out of the two of us, I was the more passive twin with my mannerisms. Most certainly not in battle, but I was not one to accuse another person unless I deemed it absolutely necessary. Grandfather seemed unusually concerned when he mentioned his friend's long life and not to mention, it was completely unheard of to hear that a mere halfling could live to be 111 years old. To me it seemed as though it was impossible, unless he had something to preserve his body. I was forced out of my thinking by Grandfather's voice.

"So, what could possibly be troubling my granddaughter that she leaves her chamber in the middle of the night?" he said, kindly.

"Well, a princess never really has the benefit of sleep, Grandfather and you know that," I said, sinking into my usual avoidance in conversation, when I really just wanted to ask him what was really going on.

He chuckled again. "Now, I know that my granddaughter didn't come all the way out here in the middle of the night to tell me about her sleeping habits, now did she?"

I sighed. At least this would now bring us more to the point.

"Alright, you caught me." I sighed again, but forced myself to speak.

"And I know that my Grandfather wouldn't be going so soon after being gone for months on end unless it was something truly important and potentially dangerous." I began to lose my confidence in the words I was saying, so I looked at the floor as I continued to speak. "A halfling living past his life expectancy? You and I both know that that's beyond not normal. Unless..." I looked up. "You think something not normal caused that not normal age limit, something dangerous that you need to find immediately."

He seemed both surprised and yet not surprised as I accused him of all these things. I stopped my speech and looked up at him seriously.

"Grandfather, we both know I'm not a fool. Please tell me what's going on, please. I can't stand it when you go off and you're going off into terrible danger. Grandfather..."

"You never told me that you were so concerned with my coming and going quite often. I do have a reputation of being the Wandering Wizard. I always assumed but you're always so quiet, my dear..."

"Grandfather," I said, sternly, wanting to get back to the point.

He sighed and looked at me, with the same look and emotions that he had been trying so hard to hide when Lin and I were with him earlier. I think he knew that it was time to stop stalling and tell me what in Middle Earth was going on. He looked at me seriously.

"Neera, I hope that I am very wrong, but I'm afraid that there is great evil in the Shire that might be a threat to the whole world, not just the Shire itself. Something that for so long we thought was hidden and forgotten." I stared at him and his look of worry returned. "I'm hoping that I'm wrong, but I am concerned that the long life of my dear friend might've been due to the same thing that brought Isildur madness."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped at the realization that the thing my Grandfather was referring to was the One ring of power; the thing that bound the women and men of my line to the horrible curse of love and eventual death. It had brought so much death and destruction to so many people but its power could give invisibility and long life to whoever its master was, but that was a symbol that the ring didn't belong with them. My father had once had a crazy idea to find the ring of power and keep my mother alive but as the ring had been lost for thousands of years, he and my mother both knew that he would never be able to accomplish this. If the ring of power was indeed in the Shire, my grandfather wouldn't be the only person in danger.

"You're certain?" I said, still in shock over everything he just explained to me.

"I am not certain, and I certainly hope that I am dreadfully wrong. If Sauron knew of its whereabouts..."

I nodded, I knew what it meant. The whole world would fall to darkness.

"And that's why you need to go in the morning, why you need to go to the Shire..."

"Yes, I know that I have burdened you with this information and you can't tell this to anyone, not even your father."

There was no way that I was letting one of the most important people in my life go to an unknown place to me where the most evil and malice thing ever created could have made its hiding place for however long that halfling may have had it. I knew that I had no knowledge of how to live outside this forest, that I was young and impulsive, that my twin sister would never let me go, I was not going to let my grandfather leave without someone to keep him safe and at least with some form of backup. Maybe it was just me being scared, paranoid, or even just impulsive, but this was the One Ring of power we were talking about. There will be more than dangerous people who would stop at nothing to get it back to Sauron. Knowing all of these things, I said.

"I'm going with you."

"You'll do no such thing..."

"Please don't argue with me, Grandfather. I don't care what Lin says about the world, this is more serious than I expected it would be. The thing that curses Lin and I will cause a war and with that, you will be in great danger. More danger than you have ever gone off to before and I can't sit here while you're going off to a mere birthday party, when in reality, it's to see if the ring has been found. No, I'm going with you."

"Do you know what it is you're saying? To leave Mirkwood to a world that you have no experience with?" he said, calmly.

I knew that, but...

"I'm not budging, Grandfather and I don't care how much Lin will yell and criticize me...well, I do, but that's not going to stop me. Please, Grandfather. Just this once and after the party is over, I will go back to Mirkwood and never talk about leaving again. I promise."

He considered this for a while and then he finally looked at me seriously and I just as much. And then he started to try to fight back his smile and i started to do so as well, until we couldn't handle it anymore and burst into a fit of happy laughter despite the seriousness of our conversation.

"Oh alright. I'll speak to your father, but you'll have to deal with the harder part of the bargain. Your enemy in this mission of yours has never been your father or I."

I knew that Lin was going to be so hard to convince, but I didn't care. This was the day I had been waiting for my entire life had finally come. I knew that Father would have to need some convincing and that Lin would need even more than just that, but I was finally going to be rid of this place and see the world that Grandfather described and what I had envisioned only in my dreams. Now, I was going to be able to see the world and all its little and beautiful wonders. But what I didn't know was that the person I was going to meet would be far more beautiful and so much more important to me than seeing all of the world and its wonders. I was going to meet the love of my life, despite my pact never to fall in love and despite the fact I knew that if I ever would, I would slowly begin to die.

Despite of these facts, I was going to meet Frodo Baggins and fall madly in love with him. And what was even more incredible was that he was going to fall just as madly in love with me.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite! I love feedback and knowing that I have supporters, which in turn give me motivation to write more chapters!

Until next time!

Kagomehater4ever


	3. Eyes as Blue as the Azure Sky

The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 3: Eyes as Blue as the Azure Sky

NO REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER? :( THAT MAKES ME SO SAD. I'm not giving up. I hope this chapter will be different!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Lord of the Rings franchise. I only own the story, Lin and Neera who tells the story.

* * *

Lin was completely against it, the King was against it at first and then accepted it, and Father was just shocked that this was happening. The reactions I expected to get from these people were what I received when I told them that I was traveling with Grandfather out of Mirkwood Forest for the very first time in my life. While the situation leading to my announcement was less than unpleasant, I was beyond ecstatic that I was finally going to see a small part of the world outside this gloomy and familiar forest. Don't be mistaken: I do love my home very much but I didn't want to be trapped here for the rest of my life either. I didn't care about Lin's protests or insistence that I not go; I was going to be free for just a few moments and even though it was only a few moments, it was better than not being free at all. Lin then demanded that she go on the trip as well to evidently "keep me out of trouble" when we all knew it was to prevent me from falling in love with anyone. I rolled my eyes when she announced that she was coming with us. Even in my freedom, I had limitations because my older sister was going to be hovering over me like I was a troublemaker child who couldn't be trusted to spend a minute on his own. I tried to push these thoughts out of my head because of what was really going on: even though Lin was going to be hovering over me nonstop, I was going to be leaving home for the very first time in my life.

Saying goodbye to Father though, was rather difficult for me. I had never been away from home before and I could always count on Father to be there for me if I was in trouble or troubled, and that he would always guide me through any difficulty that I had. I realized as I was saying goodbye to him that that would not be the case once the three of us had departed. I knew that this wasn't goodbye forever, but the knowledge that I was going to be away from him was difficult to accept. But nonetheless, we said goodbye and we were off on our adventure. I looked back at Mirkwood and waved goodbye again to Father until he and my home were completely out of sight.

The ride was long and difficult for me at least. I had never realized that traveling was such a hassle and I had no idea how Grandfather was so patient in where he went and that he never used magic to teleport anywhere. I suppose he doesn't get the name "Wandering wizard" for no reason. While most of the ride was very tedious, I didn't complain. It was wonderful being out of Mirkwood and seeing all the wonders of the world. It was Lin who did all the complaining; stating how we should have stayed at Mirkwood and how she didn't even begin to understand why I would want to see nothing but trees and open skies when I could very well do that back home. I wasn't going to indulge in my sister's complaining, so I didn't. I just ignored her and left her complaining to Grandfather, who knew better how to deal with Lin when she was upset. But as we grew closer and closer to our destination, I grew more and more impatient as traveling was very uncomfortable and I wanted to walk and stretch my legs. To which Grandfather said:

"Would you prefer to walk to the Shire, then?"

I sighed. "You know I would get lost."

"Well, then you must be patient then."

I sighed again. "Very well."

"You don't mind if I sing, do you?" Grandfather asked.

I laughed at this question, partly because how absurd it was, but also because of how random it was.

"Of course not," I said, resting on his shoulder and looking up at the clouds. I pulled my hood up over my eyes to avoid the bright sun.

I thought about trying to rest a little, but I knew it would be futile. Sleeping upright was absolutely impossible for me and I had no doubt that trying it was going to make any difference for me. I had no idea how my sister had managed to stay asleep like that in the back of the cart, even with all the rocks and bumps we went over on the way over here. Grandfather had told me that we were getting closer and closer to our destination and asked me to still remain patient. I tried with all my might to remain patient, despite how difficult it was for me. As we continued to pass through nothing but more land and trees and open sky, narrated by Grandfather's singing, there came another unusual sound. This time, it was another person's voice:

"You're late," the voice said, seeming to be annoyed.

Grandfather then stopped the cart abruptly to speak to whomever the voice belonged to.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," Grandfather said sternly. "Nor is he early! He arrives precisely when he means to."

I smiled. Grandfather would always say this to Lin and I when we were children. We would often complain about how long he took or how late he was coming to visit us, to which our complaints were always silenced by this expression of his. I then was confused when I heard no words between the two of them for a while, and then I heard Grandfather trying to contain himself and then smiled when he burst out into joyous laughter and the person he was speaking to did the same. The person's laughter was rich and full of life, making me smile even more.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" the voice said, shimmering with happiness and joy.

Before I knew it, the person that the beautiful voice belonged to had somehow ended up on Grandfather's cart and into his arms in a friendly hug. Grandfather laughed heartily and hugged the figure back warmly. To my annoyance, the person didn't seem to notice that I was in the front seat next to Grandfather and ultimately fell on top of me, causing us both to fall onto the ground and out of the cart, causing us both to cry out. Thankfully, neither one of us was injured and even more thankfully, Lin was not awake to ridicule me for doing something as stupid as falling out of the cart. My hood was out and I felt the sun rays kiss my face as I tried to make sense of the situation, as well as see what was going on. The ground was dusty below me and I struggled to get the dirt and rocks out of my long hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss..." he stopped abruptly in his words as he and I made eye contact for the very first time.

His eyes were as blue as the azure sky above us and they brought me into a daydream and brought me into another world, one where it was just the two of us. They were full of life, warmth, peace and love and all the wonders of the world. They gazed at me in wonder and he smiled at me very brightly. This young man was to put it in simple terms, completely and unbelievably gorgeous. His eyes were just the tip of the iceberg. His hair was dark brown and curly and with the warm sun in the background, it looked as though it was a warm and golden brown. He wore a simple blue shirt and dark brown trousers. His skin was light and warm colored, with rosy cheeks that enhanced his simply wonderful smile, and while I knew that most likely he would short, I knew that he was beyond all the doubt, the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen in my whole life. In fact, I had the crazy notion in my head that there would never be such a beautiful creature such as this.

"My goodness, are you both alright?" Grandfather said in concern.

It was Grandfather's words that brought me out of my trance and back into reality. Apart from the fact that my cloak was a bit dirty from the fall, I was completely fine. The young man seemed to have gotten a hold of himself and helped me to my feet. I pushed my long yellow braid out of my way as I stood up. I then realized that this man was a good deal shorter than I was and that could only mean one thing: he was of the Shire, a hobbit. I had never seen one before and I was amazed at how beautiful he was.

"I apologize again, Miss." He turned back to Grandfather. "It's so good to see you, Gandalf and I apologize for pushing your guest."

"Oh, I'm sure she understands you didn't mean it. You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday?" he chuckled.

The young man laughed with him and then turned back to me and smiled.

"Gandalf, who is your charming companion?" the man said, looking back at me with a warm smile, causing me to smile back.

"That my dear boy, is my granddaughter," Grandfather said proudly.

The man looked at me shocked and then turned around at Grandfather with the exact same expression.

"Gandalf, I had no idea you had...well...family!" the man said, still surprised but now laughing.

Grandfather chuckled at this remark. Yes, we were not related by blood, but as far as Lin and I were concerned, he was our family.

"Well, yes I do, my boy. This my granddaughter, Lin..." he said, gesturing to the back of the cart to my still asleep twin sister. "And this, is my granddaughter Neera. Neera, allow me to introduce Frodo Baggins, the nephew to Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and whose birthday is being celebrated today."

"It's lovely to meet you, my lady," Frodo said, bowing.

I smiled. "Likewise, Mr. Baggins."

"Please call me Frodo," he said in his beautiful voice.

I laughed. "Well, in that case, call me Neera."

He laughed as well and took my hand in a handshake. "Neera then."

I just continued to get lost in those beautiful eyes of his and completely forgot about the entire world around us. It wasn't until Grandfather's purposefully coughed that I was brought back to reality. We both walked back to the cart together and I was smiling non stop at him and he was at me as well. I didn't understand my unusual happiness, but I wasn't complaining at all because it truly felt wonderful to feel like this.

* * *

Eventually, we all ended up back on the cart, with Frodo on Grandfather's right, and I on his left and we continued our journey to the entrance of the Shire. I would've taken more interest in the scenery and the beautiful greenery if Frodo hadn't kept distracting me. Lin had also waken up and had been introduced to Frodo and wasn't very kind about it, but to my surprise, wasn't as rude as she could've been. She kept to herself in the back of the cart and thankfully hadn't learned about the incident Frodo and I had upon our first meeting. We just continued to ride on and talk.

"So how is the old rascal?"

"Well, you know Bilbo," Frodo exclaimed. "He's got the whole place in an uproar."

Grandfather chuckled at this comment and I just smiled.

"Half the Shire's been invited and the rest are turning up anyway!"

This caused all three of us to laugh for quite a while. This hobbit had quite the sense of charm and humor and as we continued to ride through the place, I continued to laugh at a lot of the things that Frodo said, even if they weren't particularly that funny. I then was distracted from Frodo as Grandfather's cart rode over a large stone bridge and then I saw the Shire for the very first time, and saw how beautiful it actually was. It was nothing but green and open skies for miles on end. It was so much more open and free and happy than it was at home. The people seemed...interesting...but what really took me by surprise were the houses under land itself! It was exactly as Grandfather had described it to me as a little girl, but seeing in real life was far greater than any story he told me. We then reached a part of town where you could see a good several of them and the beautiful greenery that was included with them. It was one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen and I don't care what my sister would've said about it: it was simply wonderful.

But then I heard Frodo's voice again and I was drawn into what he and Grandfather were talking about.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately."

This statement seemed to trouble Grandfather greatly, reminding me of how he was back home when he told us of why he going to the Shire in the first place. But he was good of hiding it from Frodo and continued to smoke his pipe and listen avidly to what he saying.

"I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours pouring over maps when he thinks I'm not looking."

Frodo paused for a moment and I looked over at Grandfather and met his gaze. I asked him _Is this what you were telling us about at home? _To which he replied. _I'm afraid so. _

"He's up to something," Frodo finally said, clearly worried about his uncle.

Grandfather and I looked over at him in worry as well and then quickly looked back to the road to avoid suspicion once Frodo looked up at us.

"Alright then, keep your secrets!" he said jokingly.

We looked up at him abruptly at the same time.

"What?" Grandfather asked.

"But I know you have something to do with it!" he said.

"Good gracious me!" Grandfather huffed in a low tone of voice, which made me giggle in the background.

Frodo continued in his usual demeanor. "Before you came along, we Bagginses were VERY WELL thought of!"

I laughed because of what Grandfather had told me of the Baggins family growing up and also his response:

"Indeed?"

"NEVER had any adventures or did anything unexpected!"

To which I had to step in for Grandfather in his defense.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, Grandfather was barely involved," I said, coming to Grandfather's defense. "Your uncle needed a kick out of the door and Grandfather did just that. The rest was all your uncle's doing. But quite frankly, had I been there, I would have jumped at the chance to leave. Honestly, I have no comprehension of anyone who doesn't want to see the world outside their home. Doesn't it get dull for you here, Frodo? Surely, you must have some sense of adventure."

"I'm afraid not, Neera. This is where I belong: the place I know like the back of my hand," he said, warmly. I smiled. I could tell how much in love he was with this beautiful place and I could see why as well." He then returned to Gandalf. "And whatever it is, you've officially been labeled a disturber of the peace!"

"Oh really?" Grandfather inquired to himself, making Frodo and I both laugh and I knew Lin was back then judging me severely, but I couldn't care less. I was having more fun with this person than I had had with someone for quite some time.

We then rode past this very old man with a dirty yellow shirt, sweeping the floor of his house and looking up at us with a scowl. I then heard young voices shouting Grandfather's name in the background and then getting closer and closer to the cart, asking for him to perform some of his fireworks. The voices belonged to the Hobbit children, which were some of the most adorable creatures! Oh! I wish I could've held each and every one of them. I then grew annoyed at Grandfather. He didn't seem as though he was going to perform any fireworks and that surprised me quite a bit.

"Gandalf! Fireworks Gandalf!" one of them said.

He then continued to drive off and I heard the disappointment in the children as we drove away from them. And then I turned around fast at the sound of one of them going off: it was clear and white and quite stunning. The children cheered and they were not disappointed, and neither was I. I suppose Grandfather was right: patience is very important regarding anything.

"Oh they seem so happy! Thank you Grandfather. I hope they'll be very happy tonight as well, seeing things they don't get to see everyday from the outside world," I said, smiling at their happiness and being reminded of myself when I was around their age when he brought his fireworks to Lin and I when we were children.

"Oh Frodo," Grandfather said, cheerfully. "That reminds me. My granddaughter has never seen any part of the world outside of her home. Would you be so kind as to give her a tour of the Shire? I'm sure she'd much appreciate it."

I smiled wildly again, not caring about how unnatural this was for me and the annoying fact that I couldn't look away from those hypnotizing blue eyes of his. He smiled back at me when Grandfather made the suggestion to him. He seemed almost as pleased as I did. Even though I was aware of Lin's and Grandfather's gazes, I simply didn't give a damn. My heart thumped wildly in my chest at his suggestion. I had never seen any part of the world before outside the one I grew up in, and above all else, to see it with him? I didn't know how lucky I could get. Of course, Lin being Lin, she jumped at the chance to ruin the moment.

"Grandfather, I don't think it best for Neera to wander off with this..." Lin stopped as she struggled to find the words. "Boy leading her around the town. They don't even know each other that well..."

But Grandfather knew Lin better than anyone, which is why he said next: "Nonsense. Frodo is a good lad, knows the town quite well and will be an excellent guide to your curious sister. It's not everyday that you get an arranged escort, especially one such as him. He doesn't look that dangerous to you, granddaughter, does he?"

Lin scowled at Grandfather and then ceased talking immediately. I beamed at Grandfather for getting Lin out of the way. He winked at me when Frodo wasn't looking and while I was confused as to why, I soon forgot that thought when Frodo stood up.

"I'd be delighted to," he stated proudly. "Well, shall we get started?" Frodo asked, looking at me.

I smiled and nodded to him. Frodo looked back at Gandalf.

"Gandalf," he said seriously. "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, dear boy!" he said cheerfully.

Frodo then held out his hand and I gratefully took it. We both hopped off the cart, waved goodbye to Grandfather and set off to tour the town. I was amazed at how tall he was for a hobbit. From what I had read about them, they were supposed to the size of children. Don't misunderstand me: Frodo was still very much shorter than I was but for a hobbit, he was quite tall. On the way back to the town, we talked a great deal, of our lives, our homes, and of our favorite things to do, among many things. I asked him a good deal about his home as I was deeply invested in learning all I could about this place. I was just simply content as listening to his beautiful voice and I was distracted by him that I didn't notice how unlike myself I was or the fact that my heart was beating wildly in my chest with each word he spoke and every time our eyes made contact. It wasn't until later that I would begin questioning why I was like this around him, but for the time being, I was simply content at being by his side touring the town, uncaring and honestly, unaware of all the glares the young Hobbit women gave me. The town was unbelievably beautiful, it was exactly as Grandfather had described it to Lin and I growing up. It was one of the most beautiful and quaint little things that I have ever seen. It was such a peaceful, little place and it was a completely different culture than ours. The people knew that I was a stranger, but Frodo told me to pay them no mind. I honestly didn't pay attention to any of the looks that people were giving me. I was only focused on him and his azure blue eyes that were more beautiful than this whole town and all its inhabitants.

I didn't know it at the time and it would take me a very long time to realize it, but that was the moment that I had fallen madly in love with Frodo Baggins, and he with me.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite! I love feedback and knowing that I have supporters, which in turn give me motivation to write more chapters!

Until next time!

Kagomehater4ever


	4. An Unexpected Invitation

The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Invitation

YAY! WE GOT SOME REVIEWS AND SOME MORE PEOPLE FAVORITED! Some even added me to their favorite authors list! I'm so touched! Thank you so much! That makes me so happy! Please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Lord of the Rings franchise. I only own the story, Lin and Neera who tells the story.

* * *

As much as I was bewitched by the beauty and complete breathtaking new land that I was being shown, I was more bewitched by the young man that I had fortune of taking this tour with. I don't know how Grandfather had figured out that I had been yearning to learn about the town from Frodo, but my Grandfather is a wise, old man after all. Despite all the dirty looks I got from the townspeople, especially the young women, I didn't really care. I didn't really notice them at all. I just was mesmerized by the beauty of this unfamiliar land of endless greenery and flowers. I was used to the beauty of Mirkwood, but at the same time, that beauty seemed rather dark and sad at times. This place was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was much more open to the blue sky and the sun than Mirkwood was and did so in a way that you could admire all the greenery and still be able to see forms of light. I did miss the beauty of Mirkwood, but I knew that I would be able to see it sooner or later. I knew that Lin and I wouldn't be staying here for very long after the party was over. Oh, of all things now, I wanted to see how this place lit up after the sun went down. I knew well how the elves celebrated and did things during the night, but seeing a birthday party was something quite unexpected for me. Since my race was immortal, birthdays really weren't well celebrated as age really didn't matter to us anymore. I was well over a hundred now and for elves, in the words of the King, one hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. He wasn't wrong of course: it honestly didn't feel like anything to Lin or I. It was easy to say that she and I were practically children in the eyes of our people. It didn't matter that we were the princesses: we were still like children to them. I suppose I can't blame them for that. And once again, I digress. I hadn't really seen a birthday party in a very long time and it would be really interesting to see it here. The hobbits are making such a grand fuss for Bilbo's birthday. I wonder what it's like to actually keep track of how old you are and celebrate every year. It just seems so strange to me.

Eventually when the sun began to go down, Frodo concluded the tour of the Shire by taking me to one of his favorite spots in the whole area. He told me that he loved to come here and read because of how peaceful it was and how the trees would shade him and shield him from the rain during the harshest storms. He said that he had run from this exact spot to greet Gandalf and my sister and I. He then sat down on the ground and invited me to sit down with him, which I did. Frodo then offered me a piece of bread he had bought downtown for us to eat and we had pretty much finished the majority of the loaf. Now, we were on the last two bites and sharing it together.

"Why do you like this spot so much?" I asked as I leaned up against one of the trees next to where he was sitting.

"I guess it's because of how peaceful it is. I can just forget all my troubles here with either a good book or just closing my eyes and leaning up against the trees."

I turned a little to face him more, causing my braid to fall on the right side of my body.

"You have troubles? I find that hard to believe coming from one of the most popular men in this town, as well as the nephew of the guest of honor for the evening."

He smiled at my comment and again I smiled back at him. It was so strange, I had never felt such joy or peace at being with another person before. I honestly don't think I have smiled more in my entire life than I have in just a few hours with this man.

"I assure you, my lady, my life is not as perfect as yours," he sighed. "Yes, I have a wonderful life here, but lately I have just been so worried about my uncle. He hasn't been the same lately and has been rather distant from me, as I said before. He's just been acting...well, rather odd. I want to try to help him and yet I don't know what I can do for him. I just feel so confused and also useless. I feel like my uncle is getting ready to leave."

I listened to him and I once again remembered my Grandfather's words about Bilbo before we left Mirkwood and on the ride over here. Frodo couldn't know about the Ring of Power because if he did, he would never be the same again. I didn't want him to lose this wonderful and peaceful life that he had. I decided that I would try my best to reassure him and try to lessen his worries in any way that I could.

"Frodo, I'm sure your uncle is just worried about his age and his party and of course, about you. He probably knows how worried you are about him and probably doesn't want to burden you with whatever is concerning him. I would just try to be there for him as much as you probably are and I know that he will appreciate it."

I then realized what I was saying and how utterly ridiculous I must sound to him. What the hell was I doing? Trying to convince a man I have just met that his worries really shouldn't be there based on something my Grandfather told me about a man that I haven't even met yet? What in Middle Earth was I thinking?

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have..."

Frodo laughed. "No, I appreciate your kind words. Thank you."

I breathed out a sigh of relief that he didn't think me as completely foolish as I thought he had.

He laughed again and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I just feel as though I could tell you anything and yet I can't explain why." He laughed again. "Forgive me, I must sound quite foolish."

My heart raced at that comment. He felt the same way that I did? I felt so embarrassed at this knowledge. I was acting completely and utterly like a fool and if the King were here, he would be scolding as much as Lin would if she were here as well. She would probably say that I was like a drunken dwarf that would spill all of his secrets with a second thought to his enemy and then have his throat slit moments later. She probably would have been right in this situation. What was I doing? Talking so informally to a man I met only hours ago?

Frodo must've seen my nervousness and thus, began to speak again.

"So in all of our conversations, you never told me why or how you convinced Gandalf to let you come on this journey to the Shire.

"Why? I had to get out of Mirkwood after being stuck there for over a hundred years and away from my overprotective sister, the latter of which didn't happen. How? I made a convincing argument with very strong points and details that my Grandfather couldn't argue with, to which he relented and let me come along. My sister, who I really wanted to get away from, decided that she was coming with me to keep me out of trouble and no matter how much I protested, she refused to relent and came with us. We rode up and met you and thus here we are, away from my overprotective twin sister, at least for the time being."

He laughed at that last comment.

"Is your sister really that bad?" he asked.

Well...

"Well, not exactly. I know she's well meaning, but she's a bit.. overprotective and a bit...overbearing at times."

We both laughed at that.

"But you're lucky though. I wish I had brothers and sisters." His face and expression turned very sad and he turned away from me. "My parents drowned in an accident when I was very young."

His sad story made me think of my mother's tragic end and how my father never got over her death, even over a century after she passed away. I looked away as well.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. My mother passed away after she gave birth to Lin and I. I never got to know her and all Lin and I have left of her are her bow and elven cloak that she gave to Father before she gave birth. She said that she wanted us both to have something of hers to remember her by after she passed away."

Frodo looked back at me with a sympathetic look on his face.

"So is that cloak you're wearing your mother's?" he asked, pointing to my cloak.

As much as I wish it was, it wasn't.

"No, sadly. This cloak is my father's and the cloak that my sister was wearing when you met her belonged to my mother. Lin isn't as accomplished at archery as I am, so my father allowed me to have my mother's bow. So, it was only fair that Lin have my mother's cloak, you see." I smiled. "I don't mind of course, because I have a small part of my mother with me always."

I looked back at him, smiling slightly and he smiled back at me. He then changed the conversation.

"Well, since you're so determined to see the various parts of different cultures, why not come to the party tonight?" he asked. "I'm sure it'll add to your knowledge and research of how different and most likely better our parties are."

I looked at him very confused. Grandfather did tell him that he brought Lin and I for the sake of going to the party, right? I mean, that's how I managed to convince him to let me accompany him on this journey. If Grandfather didn't tell him, then certainly I did, right? What exactly was he getting at? I didn't know, which is why my next response to him was this:

"Frodo, you do realize that Grandfather brought me here for the sole purpose of coming to the party, right? I would've thought it obvious to you that I would be attending with my sister and him."

Frodo looked at me and then burst out laughing hysterically, just as he did with Grandfather earlier that day. I, on the other hand, did not understand what he was getting at and I started to get annoyed with his teasing.

"No, I don't think you understand." Well, he wasn't wrong, but why is he teasing me like this? Get to the point, dear man! "I was wondering if you would come to the party with me instead of your grandfather and sister. Think of it more as being my companion for the evening, rather than a guest on the sidelines. What do you say?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I honestly thought that he was going to laugh again and say that he was joking, but yet, that didn't happen. This offer of his was completely out of the blue and for me, quite unexpected, because no man had ever asked a question like this to me. All the men and young boys back home always went after my sister because of her superiority in magic and her ability to appear more beautiful and appealing than I ever could. That was another thing that made me a polar opposite to my sister: she was more beautiful than I was, despite the fact that we were identical twins. I tried so hard all of our lives to be as dashing, quick and beautiful as she was to all the others, but I always failed. But in that very moment, he had made me feel like I was the most precious and most beautiful woman in the world.

"Of course! I'd be honored," I said in surprised joy. "I would be happy to accompany you."

He smiled wildly and I smiled at him in return. I still had no idea what this weird feeling was inside me whenever I was with him. It was almost as if I could tell him everything and anything, like I had known him for hundreds of years, like he was an old friend that I was catching up with after so long. Like he said earlier, I felt as though I could tell him anything but yet, I couldn't explain why I had this feeling. He reached up and grabbed one of my hands and smiled at me.

"Wonderful," he said, beaming. "I'm sure you will have a lovely time. We hobbits do know a thing or two about throwing a party!"

Now that made me smile and laugh very hard and he went along and laughed with me. This went on for a while and then we made eye contact once again.

"You know something?" he said with that same smile as when we introduced ourselves.

"No. What?" I asked.

Frodo squeezed my hand tightly and looked at me with great emotion before speaking again.

"I'm glad that Gandalf didn't come alone to the Shire this time," he said. "He's wonderful to be with, but to tell you the truth, I haven't had this much enjoyment with another person for a very long time."

I was very touched by his words. Nobody, outside my family, had ever spoken to me so sweetly and from the heart as he had. Although I didn't expect that he had been feeling the same emotions as I had felt the whole time we had been together. I thought I had been crazy to feel these emotions for another person or to feel so

"I feel the same," I said, smiling and squeezing his hand in return.

I got lost in those beautiful eyes again and I just felt intense happiness, more than I had felt in years. I felt grateful for myself standing up to Grandfather and demanding that I come with him on this trip to the Shire. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met this wonderful man that I continued to grow very fond of as the minutes went by as we were together. Now, we were going to be together all night and that thought made me indescribably happy. I didn't care if Lin would be lecturing me later: I would be spending the night dancing away with my new friend and she could do nothing to stop me.

There was just one thing I didn't understand: why was my heart beating so fast as he held my hand or when he spoke or when he looked at me like that with that smile? I just searched my mind to try to figure out why only to come up short. It wouldn't be for a while, but eventually I would find out why I felt this way towards him and why he looked at me with such emotion and happiness and when I did, thus would begin the immense and painful struggle but also beauty that our love would become.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite! I love feedback and knowing that I have supporters, which in turn give me motivation to write more chapters! Please I am begging for reviews! I appreciate all the favorites and such, but I really would love to know how I am doing with the story and the writing and all that jazz. Constructive criticism only and no flames! Thank you so much for your support!

Until next time!

Kagomehater4ever


	5. Disappearing Act

The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 5: Disappearing Act

YAY! WE GOT SOME REVIEWS AND SOME MORE PEOPLE FAVORITED! Some even added me to their favorite authors list! I'm so touched! Thank you so much! That makes me so happy! Please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Lord of the Rings franchise. I only own the story, Lin and Neera who tells the story.

* * *

I could tell that this was going to be a night to remember. As I walked up to Frodo's home, I felt the surge of happiness that I had felt all afternoon just continue to completely fill me as Frodo and I watched the sunset. He actually grabbed my hand again as we leaned up against a nearby tree and watched the blaze of the sunset together. He seemed worried about how his uncle's current mood swings, but he also seemed at this very moment, at complete and utter peace, the same as me. The knowledge that I knew about Frodo's feelings was beginning to truly confuse me. We even walked back part of the way hand in hand because we hadn't really realized that we had done that for half of the way to his home. When we did realize it, we pulled away rather embarrassed. He and I both apologized at the same time and I bet I looked really embarrassed because of the furious heat of my entire face at my apology. I didn't know what was more embarrassing, the fact that we held hands without even realizing it, or the fact that I didn't want to let go of his hand. I didn't understand it, but I was disappointed that we didn't hold hands again for the night. We eventually got back to Bilbo's home and I was introduced to the guest of honor, Bilbo Baggins. Grandfather had originally left with Bilbo to go smoke their pipes but they had come back so that they could all go to the party together. Frodo and I had met up with my Grandfather, Lin, and was introduced to Frodo's uncle Bilbo. Grandfather was right: he did not look 111 years old. It honestly looked as though the man hadn't aged at all for the entire time that he had possession of the ring. Grandfather had explicitly told me to not let Frodo know about the ring or let Bilbo know that I knew about it. It became harder to do so with Frodo constantly worrying about his uncle and even though he didn't say it in words, I knew what he was thinking, something that confused me as each hour went by.

I pulled out my attire for the evening. A simple long sleeved, dark blue dress and for some strange reason, I couldn't wait to see what Frodo thought of me when he saw me. It was rather mild out as compared to earlier, so I decided to leave my cloak in the back of the carriage. Most of the fireworks had already been removed ahead of tonight's festivities. I was beyond thrilled to see Grandfather's fireworks. It had been so long since Lin and I had seen them. Perhaps I was acting like a child with my enthusiasm but I couldn't contain myself. Also, I was really thrilled to see how these Hobbits throw a party and how they celebrate things. That's why I had originally begged Grandfather to let me come: to see how different the world outside Mirkwood Forest. Now, I was finally here and I didn't regret a thing.

I began walking behind the house to go change into my clothes, as Lin had set up a tent of sorts for us to change in private. We didn't feel comfortable using Bilbo's home as we had just met him and because we felt as though it wouldn't be proper to ask that of the guest of honor. I was just about to step inside the makeshift tent when a very familiar and beautiful voice stopped me.

"Are you sure you don't want to use the house? With all due respect, I feel as though it would be easier for both of you..."

And in that moment, my sister, being the completely rude and stubborn person that she is, stepped outside the tent angrily to confront Frodo.

"We don't need your charity, thank you. Now, please leave. We don't want to be late for the party due to indecisiveness."

And with that, she dove back into the tent. I could feel the anger and outrage boiling up inside of me and I immediately remembered why I didn't want my overprotective twin sister coming with Grandfather and I to this event. I hadn't planned on meeting Frodo or having the amazing day that I had with him, but honestly I feel this day would have been so much better if my sister was not here to completely insult him and taint the time we spent together today. I tried my best to shove it off.

"I'm sorry..." I began.

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. She has a point. I'll get out of your way." He began to walk away and then turned around immediately again, as if he had forgotten something incredibly important.

"So I'll see you down there, then, my lady?" he said sweetly.

I smiled. "I'll be the one in dark blue."

He grinned. "I doubt I'll have to look hard to find the prettiest girl there."

I giggled. "I highly doubt that, but I will see you there later, sir."

He smiled and laughed again and turned and waved away and didn't stop looking back until he hit the gate. I again felt this amazing rush of happiness and bliss that I had been experiencing all day. I couldn't wait for the rest of the evening and what surprises he had in store for the night as he had for me today. I then rushed back to reality when I realized that the party was happening and that I needed to get ready for it. I dove back inside the tent and very quickly changed into my dark blue dress. My only fear was that I was going to be too overdressed for this event. I guess Frodo's opinion of how I looked mattered more than any of the people in this beautiful place.

When I entered the makeshift tent, I found my sister there waiting for me with a look of heavy disapproval on her face. I chose to ignore it. I'm not going to let her ruin this for me. I absolutely refuse. I was so happy today and I absolutely refuse to let her ruin it. Completely.

"So did you have a good time with your new friend today?" my sister asked very sarcastically as we changed into our evening clothes.

I rolled my eyes. See, this is exactly what I was trying to get away from when I practically begged Grandfather to take with him to the Shire in the first place.

"I can't have one friend without a complaint from you, can I?" I said, truly annoyed. I had had one of the best afternoons in my entire life today and now, my sister is going to completely ruin it, as she always does. I had no doubt that she was going to try to ruin this evening that I had ahead of me with Frodo once she found out that she would be helping Grandfather with the fireworks while I was going to dancing the night away with Frodo.

"Just don't get too friendly with him, alright? You know what could happen..."

At that, I officially snapped. I don't know why I was getting so angry over something as little as spending time with Frodo. I hadn't hit it off with another person like that in a very long time. I honestly considered the cause of my loneliness at home to be related back to Lin. I was afraid of the curse affecting me just as much as she was, but I also had a life to live and it was difficult to do it with everyone being scared away from me by my sister. Having my father as my only comfort at home was not something I was ashamed of, but it isn't something to be proud of either. I had really no one to speak to or anyone to really be happy with other than my sister and

"I have had enough of this, Lin! You're not in control of my life and what I choose to do! I had a lovely time today and that's going to continue that way without your interfering! Am I making myself clear?"

She turned to me.

"I'm simply trying to keep you safe. You're my sister and I don't want to lose you. Remember that I have had to protect you, my precious little sister, since the day Father told us of our horrible fate. Since then, we have lived completely in peace and believe it or not, life as a result of not interacting and associating with people like your friend there. If you think I'm just going to stand by and not protect you..."

I completely lost it and I practically screamed in frustration.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION! I'M A GROWN WOMAN AND I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINION OF WHO I CHOSE TO ASSOCIATE WITH! THIS IS PRECISELY WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO COME!"

And with the last of my words, I managed to finish changing and stormed out of the tent.

I had never fought with my sister like that in my whole life. It was thrilling to be that courageous against her, but it was also very terrifying.

I sat under a nearby tree and kicked it as hard as I could. I usually wasn't this violent with trees as I come from the forest, but I was truly angry beyond all belief. I had finally gotten some freedom from my overbearing and overprotective sister, had one of the happiest days I had had in a while, and she just HAS to go and ruin it for me. Lin was absolutely impossible. I didn't understand my extreme anger over Lin getting in the way of my night with Frodo. I think I was more angry at Lin trying to control my life and my actions more than her trying to keep me away from Frodo, but that's not the point.

"What troubles you, Neera? Kicking trees? Now that's not like you at all," a familiar voice said, very calming to my rage.

I looked up to see Grandfather's warm and simple smile. While usually I could bring myself to smile back at him, I just couldn't bring myself to do it now.

"Now, what seems to be the matter? This wild child in front of me is not the well mannered and patient Granddaughter that I know and love," he said sweetly.

I sighed. No. I'm not going to get more angry and take it out on my beloved Grandfather. "It's not important."

"It must be if you're angry enough to kick an innocent tree," he joked. "You know and I both know that you would never do something like that. You have a very deep connection and bond to trees. Now, what's troubling you?"

I sighed again. It was absolutely impossible to hide anything from my Grandfather. He could practically read me like a book.

"It's just Lin. Same story, just different day."

To my surprise, he chuckled. "I was hoping to avoid this kind of confrontation between the two of you. You know how I feel about the two of you fighting..."

I turned around to him in anger. "But Grandfather, how can you expect me to react? She has been nothing but bitter and angry that we're here and that I've been with Frodo all day, saying that it's wrong and that I shouldn't get close to him. What's wrong with us being together today? I was so happy and she comes in and just ruins it."

I sighed after my rant. I felt bad about saying these harsh things about my sister, but I meant every word. I was done with doing what she told me to do and while I wasn't sure what happened in this moment that gave me the courage to talk back to her after over a century of dealing with this kind of behavior, I knew that I was not going to tolerate it any longer. I wondered what Father would think if he saw the two of us fighting. Then again, it's probably better if he didn't know. Father would become a lot stricter than Grandfather when it came time to put Lin and I in line. I was glad Grandfather was here and not Father. Grandfather has a better technique when it comes to calming us both down whenever we get to this point.

"Neera, I'm sure you know by now that being angry at your sister is not going to solve anything, nor is giving her the silent treatment. But you do have to understand where she's coming from and that she does mean well..."

I snapped again, just less angrily than at my sister.

"I know all of that!" I shouted, but stopped, realizing that taking it out on Grandfather wasn't fair. I sighed. "I just want to be with him now that we're friends. I don't have any back home due to her and the fact that she's insulted by that is beyond..."

I stopped. Was I the only one who though this way about Frodo and I together? What if Grandfather took Lin's side? Well, that would make the ride home very awkward. Nevertheless, I still asked:

"You approve of Frodo and I spending time together, don't you?" I asked him.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "In more ways than you know."

I was confused by that statement, but I was thrilled that at least someone was on my side and was not going to be like the overbearing and overprotective woman I have the misfortune of calling my twin sister.

"I'm still not going to speak to her tonight."

"And that is your decision that I know is futile to talk you out of, my dear. But at least remember that she does mean well and that she loves you very much, more than you realize. But to be frank, I honestly don't remember a person you met who didn't love you unconditionally."

I scoffed. "You mean, other than Lin, Father and you?"

"Yes, I do, but I think you need to figure who it is on your own."

I had no idea what he was talking about, so I dismissed it and smiled out into the last of the sunlight completely disappear into the blackness of night. I decided to let my hair out of its braid for the occasion, as a symbol of my newfound freedom and the grand night I had in store for me with Frodo.

"My dear grandfather," I said, in complete content and wonder at the hobbits setting up the last remains of the party. "I think this will be a night to remember."

And it was, but sadly, not for the right reasons.

* * *

Lin and I didn't speak the entire way down to the party. While Grandfather tried to get the two of us to speak to each other, we absolutely refused. We glared at each other many times and Grandfather only sighed, giving up for now. Usually, I would be the one to admit my wrong and say that Lin was right, but right now, I absolutely refuse to say that I am wrong when I'm not. I was through with her trying to control her me. She can pull the stubborn big sister act for the rest of the night if she so chooses, that is her decision. As for myself, I'm going to dance the night away with Frodo Baggins and actually do what one does at a birthday party according to Grandfather: have fun and enjoy yourself.

I met up with my wonderful companion and ignored the glares of the hobbit girls and that of my sister. He greeted me with his trademark smile, he was now dressed in a simple white shirt, brown vest, and black pants. I thought he looked very handsome. He said that I looked simply stunning and I felt my heart racing in my chest at this and at him extending his hand out as an offer to me. I looked back at Grandfather for his approval and he simply smiled and gestured for me to go with him. It was almost as if he was saying, "What the devil are you waiting for, my dear girl?" I didn't think twice and grabbed his hand and ran off with him into the grand spectacle.

It was simply wonderful. You could feel the warmth, happiness, and brightness from the party itself, as well as the spectacular fireworks that Grandfather bought. He truly outdid himself this time and I'm honestly not surprised as it is a special occasion. One just went off over our heads, a fairly large one, of green and bluish complexion and after it erupted, its remains fell down upon us as if it was stardust. It reminded me so much of when Lin and I were children where Grandfather would bring his fireworks to entertain us. Lin, of course, still not speaking to me, was helping Grandfather out with the fireworks, which gave her the opportunity not to interact with anyone (and more specifically me) as well as a chance to practice her magic under Grandfather's supervision. As much as I hated to admit it given my current feelings about my sister, she was doing a fine job with them. They were just as beautiful as Grandfather's, if not just as much. There was food, ale, hobbits playing musical instruments, talking, laughing, smoking their filthy pipes and Frodo and I even went by a few carrying the cake for the occasion, with 111 candles. There was just so much color everywhere that you looked and it filled me with a lot of happiness. I was never exposed to this much color back home, so this was a much welcomed change.

Frodo introduced me to a few people that he was very close to, a couple of old hobbits, a couple of girls who did not seem very happy to see that Frodo and I were companions for the evening. The person he told me he was most anxious for me to meet was his best friend and gardener, a Mr. Samwise Gamgee. He spent a grand amount of time looking for him, all the while, holding onto my hand. I was too embarrassed to mention it to him again and not to mention, that I loved his warmth and didn't want it to leave so soon. I left him blissfully unaware of his grip on my hand as he searched long and hard for his friend.

Until he eventually found him. Frodo dragged me over to where he was sittting all alone. The young man was around the same height as Frodo, but was noticeably heavier and had dirty blonde hair. He seemed to have distanced himself from the crowd and was sitting by himself with a cup of ale, seeming to be in fear of something.

"Sam!"

The young man looked up and seemed very uncomfortable at first but then forced a smile small.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Frodo. Enjoying the party?" he asked.

Frodo beamed. "More than I can say. Sam, there's someone I terribly want you to meet, a very dear person that I met today. Samwise Gamgee, allow me to present the Lady Neera of Mirkwood. Neera, this is Samwise Gamgee, my dear friend and true companion."

Sam bowed. "It's... lovely to meet you, my lady."

I smiled. "Please, call me Neera and the pleasure is all mine."

Sam smiled awkwardly again, seeming unsure of what to do with himself. But he seemed to find the courage to speak.

"Um, so Mr. Frodo, Lady Neera, pardon my asking, but what is an elf doing in a place like this?" Sam asked.

Frodo and I both laughed at the same time.

"Well, Sam, you're not going to believe this, but Neera is Gandalf's granddaughter!"

Sam's eyes widened at this statement and then flew over to where I saw my grandfather entertaining some children with his fireworks. He reacted the exact same as Frodo did when Grandfather told him our relationship.

"Is it that hard to believe, Sam?" Frodo said, teasingly.

It took Sam a couple of moments before speaking again. "My apologies, Mr. Frodo and Lady Neera, it's just I didn't know that Gandalf had any family."

I laughed at this. I couldn't blame him. I had to constantly explain to everyone Frodo introduced me to that while we weren't related by blood, we were family. Grandfather means the world to me.

"Come on, Sam. We're heading back to the dance floor now, come and join us. Maybe even ask Rosie for a dance."

Sam immediately shut him down.

"Oh no, Mr. Frodo. I'm very comfortable where I am."

Frodo didn't seem convinced, but let the matter go to my surprise. I am so blind about love on purpose, but I know for a fact that he was looking at her with a very fond affection and it was clear that she wanted him as much as he clearly wanted her. He just seemed too scared to act upon his feelings. I was envious of them: they could actually experience love without any fear of losing each other to an extreme tragedy that would most likely destroy one of them due to their grief. I am still amazed that my father was actually able to live through his extreme grief of losing my mother. He hides it well from others, but Lin, Grandfather, and I all know that even over a century after my mother left this world, my father still mourns over the loss of our mother. The curse of our line has caused so much pain and grief and some weren't even able to take it like my father has. But I knew that that would never happen to me. I know despite my annoyance at my sister's actions, she has taught me to be careful with my feelings. I had to be careful to not fall in love because I don't want that pain, grief, and sadness. Causing the death of my mother still causes me pain and I don't want more of it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It was Frodo, asking me to dance with him, and I said yes without a second thought in my mind. Although, I was embarrassed because I had never danced before and I didn't want him to know that.

He left me briefly to go perform a couple of dance steps with some of his friends and after a while of doing this, he noticed that I wasn't with him. He then told me to come with him and dance, to which I replied that he would be better off without me and to go have fun on his own. But he didn't listen and brought me anyway, and I couldn't say no to him. When Frodo brought me to the dance floor, I honestly felt incredibly embarrassed yet again. I had never danced like this before and I was hoping that he wouldn't find out, but he was no fool.

"My lady, would you please allow my direction?" he said, his eyes looking as though they were twinkling as the aftermath of the latest firework was around us.

"Lead me away, Mr. Baggins," I said with a large smile, which he returned.

He took both of my hands and began showing me the way to dance. Eventually, I didn't feel as embarrassed as I did when we started. Frodo was incredibly patient with me, as dancing was not something I practiced often back home. I said it before: I was raised on sword fighting, double knives, and of course, archery. But I gave into the fun and fast paced music and Frodo sensed that and when I looked at him, he laughed and smiled and I couldn't help but return it. I had never felt so happy to share another person's company in all my years. It just felt so wonderful to be so happy.

But Frodo ended the dance briefly when he looked out of the corner of his eye to see his best friend sitting all alone with a mug of ale in his hand, and even someone like me could see that he was pining for a lovely hobbit girl dressed in purple and blue. I had had a feeling that Sam had been eyeing her since the moment we left him to go dancing. Frodo went over to try again at getting Sam out on the dance floor.

"Go on, Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!" Frodo said, full of joy and life as ever.

But Sam was clearly not feeling so brave and looked very uncomfortable at this suggestion. It was clear to me that he was considering it, but then immediately decided against it and closed himself off.

"I think I'll just have another ale," he said and got up to leave.

But the look in my dear friend's eyes made it clear to me that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Oh no, you don't!" he said, playfully, grabbing his friend and practically dragging him from his lonely seat into Rosie's awaiting arms. "Go on!"

Against his wishes, Sam and Rosie ended up dancing, and you could immediately sense the discomfort coming from Samwise Gamgee. Something that caused Frodo to laugh wholeheartedly at. At his laughter, another one of Grandfather's fireworks went off.

Frodo's smile is honestly unlike anything that I ever seen in my life. It was rich of warmth, happiness and laugh and while he smiled quite often while we were together this afternoon, he didn't often show this smile. Don't get me wrong, I saw it a couple of times when we were talking or when he was showing me something beautiful, but I think this was the first time I saw the smile at its full completion. I wasn't surprised either: Sam was his best friend and he was more familiar with him than he was with me. His laugh along with that beautiful and boyish smile was contagious and it never failed to make me laugh hysterically and smile as well. But like his smile, his laughter was infectious and rich and it would force you to comply with him. I laughed more today than I had done in a very long time, and I was incredibly grateful to Frodo for that. I also haven't smiled as much as I have today and I don't know why, but just being with him made me happier than I had been in a very long time. There were no words to how strange and wonderful it was to be at his side.

He then turned back to me once he got a hold of himself.

"Can I ask you for a dance, my lady?" he asked.

He was clearly trying to show he had more courage than his friend. It made me laugh. But also I noticed all the other girls staring at us, particularly me, very angrily. What is their issue with me? I've done nothing to them.

"Of course not, Mr. Baggins." I could tell he was confused. "You have your partners lined up for you over there who would..."

I was immediately interrupted as he grabbed my hand and brought me back out on the dance floor. I was shocked. No one had ever been so forward with me or had the courage to be, at least.

"What about my charming companion? Is she in that line of people desiring to be my partner, as well?" he asked again, obviously wanting to tease.

I rolled my eyes, but I ended up laughing. "I think she would be honored to dance with you, Mr. Baggins."

He beamed at me and for a while, dancing together became our only conversation. It just occurred to me that even though we said to each other we could each other by our first names, neither of us did it to each other today. I guess it was just force of habit for me, I was trained to always be respectful to people. I decided I would try it out the next time we chose to speak to each other. I then witnessed Grandfather trying to dance with everyone as well, but failing horribly. He looked over at us and he smiled warmly. He looked at me as if he wanted to say, "I've never seen you this happy before," which again, confused me.

Eventually, I saw my sister off in the corner lighting up another one of Grandfather's fireworks and I feel a great load of guilt. I had yelled at her and I hated when she and I fought. It made us both sad as we care about each other very much, more than I can possibly describe to you, reader. I didn't want to keep fighting with her, I hated it when we fought and even though I refuse to admit that she's right, I don't want to keep fighting with her. This is ridiculous, we're not children anymore. We were very young in comparison to most elves, but we were not children. Grandfather had been right: fighting with Lin and staying angry at her was not going to solve anything. He was always right about these things, as much as I hated to admit it. I wasn't going to fully enjoy the night if Lin and I were fighting.

Frodo immediately sensed my discomfort and stopped dancing. "Is something wrong?" he asked, thinking he was the cause of it, which was completely far from the case.

I smiled. "No, of course not. I just need to go resolve something, would you excuse me for a moment?"

He looked over at where my sister was and he immediately understood. "Alright then. I'll save a seat for you when it's time for cake."

He then began to walk away. I smiled as he went. He and I just got a long so well, considering we had only met this afternoon. Not only did we get along well, I felt as though we understood each other even more. It was like he could read my every thought and feeling, like I felt as though I could do with him. But my thoughts were immediately interrupted when I remembered my sister that was still not speaking to me. I walked over to her, her brows knitted in concentration as she set off the next firework.

"Hello," I said, smiling awkwardly.

She looked over at me and then went back to what she was doing, completely ignoring my presence.

"Is this really how you're going to treat me?" I asked, sighing.

At this comment, she slammed down her hands on the cart. "I'm not the sister who shouted at me and told me that she would've been so much happier had I decided not to come along on this trip, almost as if she didn't want me here with her at all, even though we've always been together, and knows that I want to protect her. Clearly I'm just the hypocrite who doesn't know anything."

I sighed again. She was right. I did say some horrible things to her and I felt terrible about saying them to her. But I was trying to make things right with her. Of course, I hated the way she disapproved of my friendship with Frodo as well as did what she did best and got in the way, but at the same time, I had behaved horribly to her and she didn't deserve that. I knew she meant well, even if what she did didn't come across that way.

"I know I overreacted and I'm sorry that I did. But at the same time, you can't just scare off everyone that I start to become close to. Yes, I love you and I love spending time with you, but at the same time, it can be tiring to be with someone all the time without end. And believe me, you have nothing to worry about."

She scoffed and hit the cart with her fist again. "I've seen the way you look at him and you're not fooling anyone, Neera."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

But she never got to answer my question as something shot off into the air with the sound of a heavy firework. We both looked up into the sky and saw a firework being shielded by a tent. It was crimson red and bright yellow, like the sun at its rising in the morning. But I didn't see either Grandfather or Lin set it off, unless Lin had done it without my knowledge.

"Lin?" I said, looking at the sky. "Did you set that firework off?"

She immediately spun around and looked at the sky in horror and confusion.

"Oh, no!" she said. "That was supposed to be set off after Bilbo blew out the candles!"

"I'm sure Grandfather set..."

"NO!" she shouted. "Grandfather would never set a firework off as unprofessionally as that, Neera! Look at it!"

She was right, as usual. She then started searching through the cart aimlessly for something. My sister never seemed this confused or panicked about anything but when she was, you knew immediately that something was very wrong. I became worried, which seemed foolish as this was just a missing firework that we were talking about here.

"I just set it here!" she said, continuing to search through the cart's many fireworks. "I know I did! It wasn't supposed to go off until later!"

And then she stopped as she realized something. "One of these idiots must've taken it while I wasn't looking."

The firework went up into the sky and as the tent faded away from it, I realized that the firework was in the shape of a dragon. I smiled as I remembered how Grandfather told us that Bilbo and I met on an adventure that had to do with facing an evil dragon. It was how they met and how they became lifelong friends. It looked perfectly harmless. I didn't understand what my sister was worked up about.

"Lin, it's just a firework. What could possibly happen?"

But I failed to realize that unlike the other fireworks from before, this one didn't set off the moment it reached the air. Instead it turned around completely and started charging at all of the guests from the party at fast speed as if it was a real dragon. Everyone began screaming and running away, not caring if they knocked over anything or anyone, as long as they were safe from harm's way. Lin knocked me to the ground as the dragon flew directly over us and she protected me as she was my shield. I was inwardly cursing at the fools who set this firework off without truly knowing how to use it safely. They were going to blow up the whole party at this rate and everyone in it! Grandfather certainly outdid himself on this one, too bad it was going to blow up the entire party. It then flew off into the distance and thankfully was far enough away from the guests who were on the ground, still cowering in fear from the near death experience.

As it flew off, we all looked out at it and when it looked as if it was completely out of view, it exploded into a unique and long display of red and yellow fireworks and brought so much joy to the faces of the guests as well as the guest of honor, who I could hear laughing in joy with my lovely companion. Lin let out a huge sigh of relief because it went well and no one got hurt. I then patted her back in comfort.

We looked over at our Grandfather holding the ears of two hobbits that were completely covered in soot and ashes and Lin and I immediately knew who set off the dragon fireworks and that they were in a world of troubles.

"And I thought we had problems," I said, looking at her. She was trying so hard not to laugh, but then she burst into a fit of giggles and I joined her. I knew immediately that the quarrel between us was over and we could enjoy the night together as sisters and not like animals battling for territory.

* * *

I eventually found Frodo again and we sat together despite the protests and insistence of my sister that I sit over with Grandfather and her. I simply ignored her. Frodo saw me, smiled his dashing smile, and offered me a seat right next to him. I gratefully took it and began to speak to him.

"Enjoy the dragon show?" I teased.

He sighed. "Well, it almost blew up the whole party, but everyone seemed to be entertained by it and no one got hurt, thank goodness."

I smiled. "Well, that's what happens when you let two nonprofessionals near Grandfather's firework supply. It's not going to end well for them or anyone who gets in the way of their tomfoolery. They're fortunate that no one got hurt!"

Frodo laughed but sighed afterwards. "You have to forgive Merry and Pippin. All they seem to do is just get into trouble and not think things through. It's sadly a trait of most hobbits in these parts."

"Not you."

He seemed surprised at my sudden comment and as was I, to be quite plain with you. I felt embarrassment serge across my cheeks, but Frodo's warm and calm smile without teeth soon calmed my embarrassment and I was so lost in him, that I could do nothing else but smile back at him. My heart started to pound in my chest and even though Lin's words from earlier about how I looked at him repeated in my head, I ignored it. I just enjoyed the wonderful feeling that flooded through my entire being, causing me to smile fully again. I figured I must look like such an idiot to anyone who passed by, but I didn't care.

We were both brought back to reality when the guest of honor made his way onto the stage and everyone started cheering for him and asking him to make a speech. No one was more insistent upon it then the young man sitting next to me. It made me smile how much he loved his uncle. Frodo had such great capacity for love, it astounded me how he could feel that much for someone.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" The crowd clap and cheered as each family name was released into the crowd by the guest of honor."Tooks and Brandybucks! Grubbs! Chubbs! Hornblowers! Bulgers! Bracegirdles! Proudfoots!"

"PROUDFEET!" a man yelled from the crowd, which caused the entire crowd to start laughing very loudly. Bilbo seemed a bit embarrassed at that last comment, but even so, he shook it off and then continued with his speech.

"Today is my 111th birthday!" he said proudly, to which every hobbit cheered and raised their glasses in congratulations and pride for Bilbo. No one more than Frodo, who looked up at his uncle with love, respect, and admiration. He clapped and smiled proudly.

"Alas, 111 years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits," he said in respect and pride again. All the hobbits seemed happy to hear this from Bilbo and agreed with him wholeheartedly. Something that I grew to love about this place in the short time that I've been here: everyone just seemed like a big and happy family with love and respect for each other.

But that thought was completely destroyed by Bilbo's next comment.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like. And I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

That comment completely set the crowd off from their happiness and excitement to plain confusion and a bit of annoyance at being insulted like that. Even if Bilbo was correct in saying that, that was a comment he probably should've kept to himself. That was a short of comment that someone would reserve for the last time they would ever see someone and wanted to say it before it was too late.

Wait a minute.

I then started to pay a lot more to his body language and motions than I had had originally done before. As he spoke his next words, very hesitantly and shakily, he reached into his right pocket of his coat and he seemed to pull something out of it.

"I...uh...have things to do..." he said.

He stared off into the distance and his next words I could tell were more for himself and no longer about the people or his nephew sitting in front of him. His nephew seemed confused, but still tried his hardest to maintain his beautiful smile.

"I've put this off for far too long."

I looked over at Frodo to see his smile slowly disappearing.

"I regret to announce that this is the end!" Bilbo announced very somberly. "I'm going now."

I was confused, everyone around us was confused, but unlike the majority of the people here, only three of us knew what was going on and what kind of game Bilbo was playing. I looked over at my grandfather, him paying a lot of attention at Bilbo as well. We all knew what he was doing: he was planning a disappearing act, in front of all of these people and his beloved nephew, who I knew loved him more than anything.

"I bid you all a very fond farewell."

He stopped and took one last view in Frodo's direction, and I could be wrong, but I think his last word was specifically directed to him.

"Goodbye."

Then something happened that no one of suspected: Bilbo disappeared into thin air.

There was a huge gasp amongst everyone in the crowd and no one was more stunned and confused than the young man sitting next to me. He didn't understand what was going on or how it was possible, but I knew I had to keep Frodo out of whatever Grandfather had planned for the man who caused the big commotion. Grandfather and I looked at each other and we were both thinking the same thing. I knew I had to keep Frodo busy while he and Lin dealt with the magician of the evening. Bilbo probably thought that would be funny and clever, but I never thought he would do something as foolish as use the greatest evil as a magic trick to fool all of his neighbors and practically frighten them. If this was how he planned to say goodbye to Frodo, he couldn't have picked a worse way to do it in my opinion. Grandfather stood up very quickly from his seat and gestured for Lin to follow him and gestured to me to stay with Frodo.

I comforted Frodo, knowing deep in the back of my mind that it would be a long time before he and Bilbo would see each other again, despite the words of comfort that I chose to give him. He grabbed onto my hand, obviously looking for comfort in his great confusion, which I was happy to oblige, for reasons I still didn't understand.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite! I love feedback and knowing that I have supporters, which in turn give me motivation to write more chapters! Please I am begging for reviews! I appreciate all the favorites and such, but I really would love to know how I am doing with the story and the writing and all that jazz. Constructive criticism only and no flames! If you leave a flame, you will be ignored and not taken into consideration! Thank you so much for your support!

Until next time!

Kagomehater4ever


	6. New Home?

The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 6: New Home?

Only one review? I'm seriously begging now! If you're kind enough to favorite the story or me, please leave a review! I really want to know how you feel about the chapters!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Lord of the Rings franchise. I only own the story, Lin and Neera who tells the story.

* * *

Frodo didn't stop holding my hand. He didn't say anything and he didn't even look at me. He just looked lost and really confused. If I could tell him what exactly was going on and why his uncle most likely disappeared, I would. But I was under a strict oath of silence from my Grandfather. It felt almost like lying to him and he deserved to know the truth. But I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He didn't belong in this mess. He belonged here with his friends and family in their calm and happy lifestyle. This horrid thing should never have been brought here. I can sense it now. It's hurting me badly. The thing that caused the death of my mother and so many others. I secretly cursed Sauron in my silent anger for causing this pain and torture. No person who ever possessed the ring ever found happiness. Why should Bilbo be different? Living this long for someone who shouldn't be able to isn't for the faint of heart. If he had chosen to leave, he must've been very unhappy.

People came and went, wondering what exactly had occurred with Bilbo's disappearance, but then they quickly moved on with the shock and went back to the party. Everyone except his nephew, who didn't let go of my hand the entire time. I didn't know how to handle this situation as I had never really been this connected with another person before. Back home, Lin basically chased away any potential friends I could have had. We were both incredibly afraid of the curse, but she was more afraid of it than I was. As a result, we had no friends back home and tended to keep to ourselves. Now I regret that because now that I have connected with someone that I care about, I have no idea how to comfort him. I couldn't tell him the truth, so what exactly could I do?

But then Frodo let go of my hand and began running away, towards the direction of his home.

"Frodo? Frodo come back!" I shouted after him.

I then followed Frodo until we reached the steps of Bag End. It was hard to keep up with him, to my surprise. I knew he probably expected Bilbo to be in his home and that he had just pulled a bit of fun at the party and that was it.

Frodo rushed into Bag End, hoping to find Bilbo and answers about the stunt he pulled in front of the entire village. If you ask me, that was probably the worst way to say goodbye to your friends, neighbors, and beloved nephew who worships the ground you walk on.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo cried as he ran into the little house. I followed right behind him. I didn't say it out loud, but I had a gut feeling that Bilbo was long gone and wasn't planning on saying a proper goodbye to his nephew. I had a very strong sense of family given the fact that I am so close with my father, grandfather and sister and if they had pulled a stunt like that without explaining why or saying goodbye, I would be furious. I knew that Frodo wasn't like that, so I knew he was just honestly very confused.

I then looked toward the fire to see the backs of Grandfather and my sister. They were just sitting there, my grandfather in a chair and my sister on the floor next to him, staring into the fire as if lost in thought. I could see the rising smoke from both the fire and Grandfather, which implied that he was heavily smoking, which he only did when he was lost in thought as he appeared to be now.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at the floor. On the ground there lay a simple gold ring, just lying there looking completely harmless. He picked it up and looked at it and then showed it to me.

He then brought it close to me and as he did, I saw the eye of Sauron. I felt a burning sensation in my chest that was sharp and painful and caused me to fall to the floor on my knees. It was the worst sensation that I had ever felt in my entire life.

"Neera, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I just continued to wince at the extreme pain and I knew even in my state that, without a doubt in my mind, that this was the ring that had cursed my family for thousands of years with death, destruction and heartbreak. I had expected to have some reaction to being so close to it, but I didn't expect that it would hurt this much.

Lin then flashed up from her position on the ground and practically shoved Frodo out of the way and came to my aid. She placed her hands on my face and my whole chest felt as though it were on fire.

"Neera? Neera! Look at me!" she said, her voice clearly full of worry and fear.

I tried to do as she said and then her hand moved to my face and started glowing with a bluish color and stopped at my forehead. I then felt this sensation, almost chilly and soothing, and within moments, the intense and painful heat that I had felt was gone. I then collapsed in her arms, heavily breathing, eyes closed in exhaustion. It was as if my whole body had been extinguished. I looked up and the first pair of eyes I met were those of azure blue, who looked at me with such concern and care that made me smile in my exhausted state.

"Frodo, I'm fine. I guess the party was a little too much fun."

He sighed in relief and managed one of his beautiful smiles. Lin rolled her eyes, but I just ignored it and so did he.

He then stood up again and all three of us looked at Grandfather, who seemed to have been in such concentration that he didn't notice what had just happened to me. I was a bit surprised, but then again, there were times when I was a child when he would be lost in thought for almost days on end and nothing could move him. I hope this isn't one of these times.

Frodo then broke the silence.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Frodo said, almost like he already knew and accepted it. "He talked so long about leaving, I didn't think he'd really do it."

He looked so sad at this revelation. Maybe I hadn't seen it, but now I knew that while Frodo had expected his uncle to still be here despite what happened, he had accepted the reality that Bilbo was gone. He walked over to Grandfather, still in thought, and was hoping to get some more answers from him.

"Gandalf?" he said.

Slowly, Grandfather came back to reality and first looked down at the ring and then at Frodo. I knew my grandfather very well, and based on the smile he gave him, I knew that he was hiding something from him and I. I understood. Frodo didn't deserve to get tangled up in this mess. I didn't want his normal, ordinary life ruined and neither did he.

"Bilbo's ring," he said, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world, like nothing strange had happened at all.

"He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End. Along with all his possessions."

Now I understood. Grandfather had told me of his adventures with Bilbo and his ties to my uncle Elrond in Rivendell. Bilbo must be heading over there as we speak. Good. So at least he wasn't running off to some unknown place where no one knew him and where he didn't have any friends. For a hobbit, the world is a very dangerous place and in my opinion, if you were going off on an adventure like Bilbo, you better have people that will keep you safe. I knew Bilbo would be safe in Rivendell. My uncle is a good man and he will protect him.

Grandfather held out an envelope and encouraged a saddened Frodo to place the ring in it, the latter he did. Grandfather then placed it on the table and sealed it with a stamp, concealing it from the world. Even while it was concealed, I could still feel it.

"The ring is yours now," he declared cheerfully, and handed the newly sealed envelope in my confused friend's hands.

But as was normal with Grandfather, he didn't waste time to make things serious.

"Keep it out of sight."

And then he got up from his chair and then started running around the house trying to get all of his possessions, almost as if he was... Wait. He's not leaving, is he? We just got here, why would he want to leave?

I wasn't the only one who noticed this. Frodo and I had been following him trying to get more answers, to which he refused without saying so.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked, more demanded. He had been through so much tonight and now Grandfather was just confusing the poor thing even more.

"There are things that I must see to," he simply said.

"What things?" I asked, trying to get an answer. I didn't understand what was going on or why he and Lin were trying to leave just like that. It didn't make any sense to me and I began to worry. We had only just gotten here. What could have possibly occurred that could arouse such fear and chaos within Grandfather? Was it because Bilbo left? Was it because of the Ring? Was it because he brought Lin and I with him? I was past worried, I was terrified.

"Questions that need answering," he said simply again, grabbing his staff and his hat and began walking to the door where my sister awaited already in her cloak and ready to leave.

"You've only just arrived!" Frodo said, but Grandfather paid him no mindset and was almost out the door when Frodo spoke again. "I don't understand!"

Grandfather stopped dead in his tracks, seeming to regret not telling Frodo or I the truth of what all of this was all about. As he paused, I knew that this had to be something important, something to do with the ring. Bilbo obviously left the Shire to be rid of this life, but some part of me knew that it had to have been Grandfather who convinced him to leave the ring behind, for good. I was glad for Bilbo's sake that he was forever rid of it. That thing has caused nothing but misery and death for anyone who comes across it and not to mention for my family. But even so, I didn't understand why he was doing this. We both deserved an explanation. What had happened between the disappearing act at the party and when Grandfather had left it? I didn't understand and neither did Frodo.

Grandfather turned around and looked at Frodo.

"Neither do I, Frodo," he said, seriously.

I sighed. He was obviously focused on leaving and was very clearly taking Lin with him, which only meant one thing: I was coming with them. I looked back at Frodo without him realizing it. I had only just met him and I felt so connected to him, even though we hadn't been together very long. I felt my heart sink in my chest at the thought of leaving him. I didn't want to do it. Not at all. I know I promised Grandfather that I would leave the Shire willingly after the party was over, but I knew now that I couldn't do it as easily as I had thought when we first arrived. Did we have to leave so soon? Can't we stay a couple more days before we have to go home? I sighed again. No. I have to keep my word to my grandfather. I stole a glimpse of Frodo out of the corner of my eye and painfully said my next words.

"So when are we leaving, then?" I asked sadly, knowing we would have to leave.

"We?" Grandfather asked.

"We as in myself, Lin and you, Grandfather. Who else would I be speaking of?"

I avoided looking at Grandfather trying to hide my disappointment. We had only just arrived and now we had to leave. I couldn't deny to myself that I didn't want to go with them, no matter what it was that was so important. I looked over at the reason I didn't want to leave, who looked sad that I would be leaving as well, or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Neera, I'm afraid you're not coming with us," Grandfather said.

I raised my head up immediately at hearing this. I raised an eyebrow. What did he mean I wasn't going with them? We're a family and we have to stay together no matter what. What does he mean?

"Grandfather, I don't understand," I said.

"We have business away from here, Neera, " Lin explained. "Not you."

I raised an eyebrow. They were leaving without me? "I don't understand."

Grandfather put a hand on my shoulder.

"My dear, I think your skills will be put to use far better if you stay here. I need someone to stay here and look after things here and see that they're taken care of," he said seriously and then smiled. "And besides, you've long wanted to learn about the world outside your home and if you stay, you can do that."

I knew that Grandfather had been shifting a lot between being his usual kind self and his serious self, but to leave me behind was something that he had never considered and neither had my sister. I couldn't help but be suspicious.

"After all, you're the better fighter out of the two of us," Lin said.

I then put it together: Lin and Grandfather wanted me to stay and look after Frodo and the ring. They were right in leaving me behind. Lin was absolutely correct: out of the two of us, I'm the better fighter. I just wish I had my bow and arrows and knives to defend us. I didn't think to bring them as I expected to be back home very quickly and didn't think I would have need of them. Lin and I were trained to be resourceful if we didn't have our primary weapons of choice to protect us and those around us, but even so, I was stronger with my weapons than without them. Father told me that I took after him in that respect.

"How am I supposed to keep us safe without my weapons?" I asked.

Lin laughed and rolled her eyes. "Way ahead of you, there, sister."

And with these words, she lifted up a bundle that I hadn't noticed she had. I saw the tip of my mother's bow. My eyes widened. How did she know? More importantly how did she manage to get it out of Mirkwood without me seeing it. It didn't matter. Now I had a way to protect Frodo if it came down to it. I would protect Frodo with everything I had. Then my sister handed me the bundle and Grandfather got close to us again.

"Keep it secret," he said to Frodo.

"Keep it safe," he said to me. I nodded and then embraced him very tightly. I didn't know what was going on or where he and Lin were going or when we would ever see each other again. Hopefully this wouldn't be one of those times that he was gone for a year. I looked at Lin, who didn't like physical contact or affection at all, and hugged her anyway. She stiffened, but obviously understood this one exception to her rule of no physical contact and tried to embrace me back to the best of her ability. Then Grandfather opened the door and they both went off into the night. I was terrified because I didn't know what was going on or when I would ever see them again. I knew that they could both take care of themselves, but even so, they were my family so I had every right to worry about them. I tried to keep my tears to a minimum as I did when I said goodbye to my father back home.

They then raced out the door and rode off into the night. I then opened the door and watched them ride off. They took the horse and not the cart. Understandable given the clear urgency of the situation. To tell the truth, I know that I had wanted independence from my sister earlier this evening. I wanted space from my sister, but now that she was gone, I was terrified. I had never really been on my own before.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. He was so sweet. Even in his confusion and fear about everything that had just happened, he was still concerned about me.

He could never know the real reason of my pain. I suddenly wanted to tell him everything, but I couldn't break my vow of silence to my grandfather, so instead, I said: "No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Then came another silence as I looked down in fear at the ring in Frodo's hand. That thing may look small and completely harmless, but it has caused so much pain and death and destruction not only for my family, but to every single person that it has come into contact with. I never thought I would have the chance to see it up close, as it was thought to be lost from the world forever and even though hundreds of men in my family tried so hard to find the ring and destroy it to save their families, none ever succeeded. No one wanted to accept the fate of their wives or of themselves. Sauron's curse has brought so much pain in my family and I honestly don't understand how my father was so accepting of my mother passing away. Of course, he is still devastated by her loss, and yet he didn't succumb to the same method of those before him. For those before him, the grief was just too much to bare and so they either went into madness or find some way to go die. My father did neither of these things and still manages to continue living despite the gigantic hole in his heart. Even now, it was speaking to me, taunting was a better way of putting it. Now I wanted to be with Lin and Grandfather. I had been apart from Grandfather before, but never Lin.

He looked at me as he didn't know what to do. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know if it's much comfort right now, but I'm here with you and I will protect you."

He didn't smile or anything, but something in his eyes told me that he was grateful and happy that I was here with him. I had to be strong for the both of us.

I now know it, but at the time, I felt relieved that I wasn't in love and that I had to have no fear of the ring. It hadn't won and I wasn't in love with anyone. I didn't realize how wrong I was until much later on in our story. I just continued to question why the ring had effected me the way it did. I wouldn't understand why until much later on. For now, I just ruled as an ordinary reaction to the thing that cursed my family.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite! I love feedback and knowing that I have supporters, which in turn give me motivation to write more chapters! Please I am begging for reviews! I appreciate all the favorites and such, but I really would love to know how I am doing with the story and the writing and all that jazz. Constructive criticism only and no flames! If you leave a flame, you will be ignored and not taken into consideration! Thank you so much for your support!

Until next time!

Kagomehater4ever


	7. One Ring to Rule Them All

The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 7: One Ring to Rule Them All

Only one review? I'm seriously begging now! If you're kind enough to favorite the story or me, please leave a review! I really want to know how you feel about the chapters!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Lord of the Rings franchise. I only own the story, Lin and Neera who tells the story.

* * *

It has been two months and a half since Lin and Grandfather left me behind in the Shire. Frodo and I still haven't heard anything from them, which worried me. They immediately left after Bilbo's birthday party without giving me an honest answer as to why. I had been separated from Grandfather for months and sometimes even years on end, so his absence was usual to me. But for my sister, who never left my side under any circumstances, her absence was very unusual and there were times when the separation from her became too much to bare at times. It also caused me to miss Father terribly as well, as I had never been away from him before, which made this whole experience of staying in a foreign land both thrilling, but also very terrifying.

But even though I had been separated from my family, not all was bad. In fact, none of it was bad at all. That was because I was with Frodo.

While he and I missed our families respectively, we found comfort and happiness in the other. As I had to stay there for a time, we had to figure out a way for me to sleep in the hobbit hole. Obviously, Bilbo's old bed was far too small for me. We managed to make me a makeshift bed for me in front of the fireplace. Frodo often asked me if I would prefer a better bed, but I always refused as being near the fire reminded me of my room at home and it was near the door in case I needed to grab my bow and arrows and defend us. It felt so strange calling this place home, even if it was for a short while. It actually was really comfortable and warm. Thankfully, I wasn't as tall as Grandfather and so walking through the rooms was easier for me. There were days when I would stay there while Frodo was away and I would just discover more and more things that I absolutely loved about it. Sometimes Frodo and I would stay up late in the night talking away in front of the fire place. Sometimes, he even fell asleep before I did.

My presence was not welcomed by a lot of people, as Hobbits were not too keen on outsiders or adventurers. I was reminded of this every time Frodo insisted that we walk through town together. I always felt the angry glares of the young Hobbit women and I still didn't understand why. There were times when they would ridicule me, very softly so no one could hear them, but I still did. It wasn't until one girl spoke a little too loud enough that Frodo heard it, turned around as if outraged, and scolded the poor girl. I didn't know how to react to that. He told them that if anyone had a problem with me that they would also have a problem with him. All I knew at that point was my racing heart and swarming happiness throughout my entire being. These were two sensations that were very unfamiliar to me and while I still didn't know why I was having them whenever I was with Frodo, (which was quite often,) but after a while, I grew not to care. I also began to ignore the glares of people when Frodo and I went into town for whatever reason. As long as Frodo believed in me and respected me, that strangely was enough.

Of course, I'm being rather cynical about the other Hobbits. Not all of them were as cruel as those that made their opposition to me very known. There were some people who accepted my being in town like Samwise and two others by the names of Merry and Pippin, who almost blew up the whole birthday party as a result of their meddling with Grandfather's fireworks. There were times when they would visit the house and we would all stay up late and talk and laugh and Merry and Pippin would entertain us with their singing. Most of the time, this was the only time I would see Frodo's friends, as after a while of being in town made me extremely uncomfortable with the other people. Although Frodo would often try to convince me that I was his guest and that I had a right to be in town, I knew that I would probably be better off where no one would judge me and him being together. Sam and the two rascals felt as though if Frodo liked me, that they should as well. But most of the time, when Frodo went off to town for the day or for the night, I would typically stay home. I often felt incredibly lonely without him and as soon as he left, I strangely felt very sad. I often counted the hours before he would come home. When he did, all of that strange loneliness and sadness would melt away, and we would resume where we picked off.

While there were days when I was alone at Bag End, we often spent most days together, whether it was Frodo showing me more of the Shire and its people, whether we be off in the woods exploring, talking, me showing him the basics of using a bow. Yes, that's correct. One day as we were walking through the woods together, Frodo actually asked me if I could teach him how to fire an arrow. Most people ridiculed it, saying that I was going to get Frodo or someone else hurt. But to my surprise, no matter how difficult it was for him, Frodo never gave up. He did get injured one time because of a mistake he made, but he never made it again. It took him many tries, but he actually started to hit a lot of the targets that I had set up for him. I had to be careful not to use too much of my power while firing an arrow as a demonstration. But that's a story for another time.

But my favorite part of our days together had to have been where we went to Frodo's favorite part of the woods to read, talk, watch the sunset, and just enjoy each other's company. Sometimes we would just talk for so long that we didn't even notice time passing by. There were nights when we would talk until the stars came out and we would just look up at the sky, admire the stars and just continue talking. I had never enjoyed another person's company like this before. He made me laugh and smile more than anyone before. We would often lie next to each other on the ground and just look up at the stars. There were also times during these moments when he would reach out and grab my hand and while it still felt strange, I allowed it. I actually liked his warmth combining with my own, it made my heart race. Sometimes we even fell asleep there in that grassy area and woke up and watched the sun come up together.

As the days went by, the closer we became. The bond we formed on the day we first met only strengthened each day we spent together. He didn't have to do much to make me smile; honestly I was smiling more in the last month and a half than I had done in over a century. It was such an unusual feeling for me: to be as happy and as content as I am now. It also felt strange to be so carefree considering the fact that the ring of power is in the Shire and that my grandfather and sister had left me to go to do who knows what. I also didn't understand why they left me behind. We are a family and families stay together no matter what.

But that being said, even though I didn't understand their reasons for leaving me behind, I wasn't complaining now. I was happy living this life with Frodo, even if it was for a short time. I had never known peace like this. My affection for Frodo grew more and more each day, which caused me to question the reactions I had to being with him. My heart always raced, I felt somewhat anxious of what I was saying, and most of all, I was just smiling nonstop while we were together. That was the thing that confused me more than any of the others. I really hadn't smiled this much in years. Not with Lin, Grandfather, or Father and most certainly not with the King of Mirkwood. Even though he's my biological grandfather, I never considered him family.

Why? Because of how he treated Father and also how he treated Lin and I. It was like he treated us as objects and not his family. He constantly shamed Father publicly for marrying my mother, an Elf of a lower status than him, even though Father had suffered enough after losing my mother. My father was truly a spectacular being. He could shoulder all of this pain and still stand tall through all of it. But no matter how badly he treated my sister, she was still completely loyal to him and still called him Grandfather. I never called him that, often saying that I had one grandfather and that wasn't him. Lin often scolded me for being so disrespectful and cold to him, but no matter what she said, she was not going to win this argument. It's no different than how he treated Father and I on a regular basis. My father fell in love with a woman that was of lower station than him as he is the prince of Mirkwood, and even though the King had basically threatened Father, he still went through with the wedding ceremony. Father was aware of the consequences and that he would eventually lose his wife, but he still loved her enough to defy his father. If Mother had given birth to a son instead of twin girls, maybe he wouldn't treat my father so horribly. While Father told me to be kinder to the King, I simply refused. If he wasn't willing to stand up to him, then I would. No one insults my father after the pain he has suffered through all these years. If I could, I would honestly remove Father of all his duties as the King's son and have him be free. He deserved that after losing his wife.

Thinking about the isolation and lack of freedom I had back home, it almost made me think that it would be better for me if I stayed here. I knew that I wasn't treated very well by anyone outside Frodo's immediate circle of friends, I kept thinking that if I stayed here with Frodo and as long as he believed in me, I feel as though that would be enough. While I was constantly questioning why I felt this close to him, a man that I had only known for over a month, it was honestly like it was meant to be like this.

It was almost like it was meant to be. If I could abandon my life back home and just live here with him and that strangely, would be all I needed.

* * *

"Neera?" I heard him call.

I looked up from the book that I was reading on dragons. It had gotten a bit dark out, so I decided to read by the fireplace. Books became my best friend for when Frodo wasn't with me. I honestly learned so much in the last month and sadly, I was running out of material. I knew Frodo had said that I could help myself to any of the books in Bilbo's old study, but honestly, I still felt guilty about that. Also, I was starting to run out of things to read, so Frodo almost always brought more back to the house for me to read. While he still tried hard to get me to go into town with him, he knew that bringing books back was always enough to make me smile.

Then he and I made eye contact as he opened the door and spotted me sitting near the fireplace. He had a bundle of books in one hand and a lot of vegetables in the other. Clearly, Frodo had spent a good majority of the day in the market.

I smiled and ignored the usual feeling of my heart racing. I closed the book. "Welcome home."

He smiled back at me and looked at the ground for a moment and then made eye contact again. He then made his way over to the fire place and sat down next to me. Our usual evening routine and it still amazed me that no matter how busy or tired he was, he would always make an effort to have this time alone with me in the evenings.

"What are you reading?" he said, as he sat down.

"Oh, just one of your uncle's books about dragons," I said, handing to him, watching him peruse through the pages.

"This one, Neera?" he said in disbelief and then started laughing. "But you've already read through this one twice!"

I laughed. I knew it was foolish, but honestly, I really liked this book a lot. Not just because it talked about dragons, which I already knew enough about because of the King's stories. But it talked about all the various lands throughout Middle Earth, ones that I would never see once Grandfather and Lin came back to take me home. Also the pictures and maps next to the words in the book made it even more of a wonderful experience to read each time. I read of the Lonely Mountain and Lake Town, the dragons of the first and second ages, but I always found myself back at the chapter describing the story of Glaurung, the father of dragons. It strangely reminded myself of my own situation living with the curse of Sauron. How at one point, Shasta and Isildur were so happy and in love and how one act of defiance caused them to be torn apart through Sauron's curse. Islidur went mad because of the ring and lost his life, and in her grief of losing him, tortured herself with many affairs until she died giving birth to her son. I knew Sauron's curse was an act of revenge against the two that caused his demise. The person who killed Glaurung was at one point happy and then as part of his punishment for killing Glaurung, his wife discovered that she had married her own brother and killed herself, to which he followed directly after her. Thankfully, I had passed that part in the book for Frodo not to see me tearing up at what I had just read. Dragons just seemed like extraordinary creatures to read about. They carried such power, both in life and in death.

I think I also loved reading about dragons because they reminded me so much of the Elven race: strong, proud, revered by all, but also feared as well. Trust me, you do NOT want to get into a battle with an elf. They will tear you to pieces. During one battle, my father had slain over 200 foes, by estimate, but to be fair, he had killed so many, that it couldn't be counted fairly. Yes, through reading through this book, I realized that dragons and elves were very similar.

"Well, it's my favorite!" I said. "Stories of far away places, dragons, elves, men, dwarves, it has everything! There are no books like this back home! Most of the things that I knew about dragons came from our king. And try all he might, he's a terrible story teller."

He laughed at my enthusiasm. "You know you can keep it, if you want?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't do that, Frodo! This belongs to your Uncle! It would be wrong of me to take it!"

"Well, if you remember, my Uncle Bilbo is gone now and left everything he had to me. If I say you can have it, you can have it."

"Frodo, is there another reason you're saying this?" I asked in seriousness, noticing his change of tone and how desperate he seemed that I take the book with me. He also wasn't looking at me. What was with this sudden change?

He sighed and then met my eyes again. He remained silent. I wasn't sure why he was acting like this. We had practically told each other everything about one another over the past few months and there was surprisingly no hesitance there. Now, he just seemed scared and silent, which troubled me greatly.

"Frodo," I said sternly, knowing it didn't take much from me to get him to say what he was thinking: something I learned from living with him these past few months.

He sighed again. "It's just that I don't know when Gandalf and your sister will be coming back and take you back to where you came from."

Ah, so that's why. He began speaking again, still very shakily, but more confident than before.

"I don't know how much longer we have together before you leave, but what probably scares me more is that once you go home, you'd forget me. I'd like for you to have some part to remember me by."

I turned away and started laughing. Not because of what he said, but because of how ridiculous a statement it was. He honestly thinks that after all we have been through together over the past few months that I would forget him? That the fact that I bore my heart and soul out to him and he with me is something I could possibly erase from my memory? And I know for a fact that no one has made me happier in the many centuries I've been alive than him and that is something I would never, ever, ever forget. It was absolutely impossible. His friendship was now a part of me.

He didn't seem to understand why I was laughing and seemed hurt. I knew I needed to make him understand before he got upset.

"Frodo, for goodness sake. I appreciate the thought, but I won't need a silly book to remember you. I couldn't forget you even if I tried."

He seemed surprised at hearing this.

"Really? You mean that?" he asked, almost like a child. I smiled. It was one of the many things about him that made him very charming and adorable.

"Of course, I do. I could live a thousand life times and never forget you, Frodo."

He just smiled in a way that I had never seen him smile before and grabbed one of my hands and held it tightly. I responded with a smile and returning his hand hold. This was one of these precious moments between us that I felt my heart racing in my chest. It wasn't often that we had these moments, but when they happened, it would make me indescribably happy. We would just connect, smile, and hold hands and in these moments, I felt the whole world just vanish away, leaving us together. We had grown so close over the past few months and I honestly dreaded the day that Lin and Grandfather would come back and take me back to Mirkwood. I even feared that I wouldn't even want to go home after living with him for so long now. I honestly don't know if I could go back now and that's what scared me the most.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Frodo let go of my hand and stood up. I already missed the familiar warmth I had grown accustomed to, but of course, didn't show that to him.

"My friends and I are going down to the Green Dragon Inn tonight." I know he couldn't see me, but I rolled my eyes. I knew he meant well, but he also knew that apart from just three of his friends, the entire population of the Shire had absolutely no interest in getting to know an Elf. Also, going downtown to spend the evening with a bunch of loud and drunk men did not sound appeasing to me. I had enough of that from some of the Elven men back home and I came here to get away from that. "Please, come. We'll have fun! We'll laugh and sing and drink and you'll be with me the whole time! Please Neera?"

I rolled my eyes again. He was so stubborn. He truly didn't understand why I didn't want to go out. I know he meant well, but he was just too naive sometimes.

"Frodo, you know why I don't want to do that. I know you don't see it, but your neighbors do not care for my presence and I don't want to be reminded of that every time I step outside your house."

But even as I made my feelings clear, he still persisted in ignoring me. His smile still bright, his determination never wavering. He got back down to my level, acting like a child begging his mother for something sweet.

"Please Neera?" he said, almost like a child. I would have relented in any other situation, but this was one I was not going to let him win. "I mean do you really want to be stuck up here all day long doing nothing and being alone..."

"I said no, Frodo and I want you to respect that," I said sternly, obviously knowing he was so young and naive and wouldn't really understand my meaning any other way.

His smile faded and his shoulders slumped. I could tell that I went a bit too far. I felt terrible. I had never spoken to him like that before, and I never wanted to again.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry for pushing you," he said, smiling sadly. "I know I must seem unreasonable, but I want you to feel like you're welcome here and not feel like you have to hide in this house by yourself when I'm not home. I know the way some of my neighbors' treatment of you must have contributed to that and I just want to try to make you not feel that way. It's unfair to you and you shouldn't have to feel like that."

I felt touched by his reasons and I knew that he always meant well in whatever he did. Frodo was just a very kind and genuine person and I honestly felt that there wasn't a mean cell in his entire body. He had just been so kind to me from the moment we saw each other for the first time. He grabbed my hand again, squeezed it and then made his way over to the door and with one last glance at me, walked out into the night.

I didn't want to leave it like this, so I raced after him, opened the door and called out to him.

"Frodo!"

He looked back at me in confusion and anticipation at what I was about to say. I smiled.

"Please don't stay out too late!"

It took him a moment to realize what I was asking and when he finally got the message, he smiled brightly, waved to me and ran off into the night. I smiled so hard that I felt my mouth opening and revealing my teeth. I hoped he would come back soon so that we could be together tonight. He knew that I forgave him. I always forgave him whenever we had these conversations. How could this boy think I could ever forget him when he makes me feel this happy? He must have been quite foolish to think that I could ever forget these past few months that we have had together. Unthinkable.

Forgetting Frodo was just impossible.

But what scared me even more was the knowledge that being without him was now even more impossible and I could not for the life of me understand why.

* * *

I decided to go outside and enjoy the midnight air. I took my bow and arrows with me because I wanted to practice some late night shooting. Frodo would be alright downtown with his friends and I hadn't practiced shooting in the dark for a while now and I was getting pretty rusty. I needed to be prepared to shoot anything and everything that might come at us. Thankfully, nothing had come to the Shire as my sister and grandfather had warned me, but then again, I couldn't be too careful. They seemed very serious about their leaving and about me keeping Frodo and the ring safe. Also, the town complained to Frodo that they were terrified of a woman shooting arrows in the middle of the woods, tow which he rebuffed all of them and stood by me. I shot arrows at the targets perfectly all except one because it was too dark to see it, which frustrated me greatly as I realized I had been slacking off on my practicing for far too long. As much as I loved being with Frodo, it had also distracted me and it showed in my shooting. Also, I didn't have Father supervising my practicing either.

After a while, I felt sufficient in my shooting and decided to go back to the house. As I walked up the stairs, I looked back in a foolish hope that I would see Frodo coming home from being out with his friends. But as I said, it was a foolish hope and of course, no one was there. I smiled though and then continued my way up the stairs and to the door. But as I went up to open the latch to the door, the door pushed open and I realized that someone had opened the door.

I knew that Frodo wasn't home because the fire wasn't lit and I had put it out before I had left. That was an hour ago. I held a firm grip on one of my dagger and slowly went in.

Something wasn't right. Someone was in the house and it wasn't either of the two people currently habituating it. I pulled out one of my daggers from its sheath, gripped it tightly in my hand and opened the door slowly. I walked in through the front door very slowly. I walked in, a bit terrified because my training in the woods proved that I was off my game and I was afraid that I would make one wrong move and it would be over for me. I continued to walk, sensing someone's presence, it seemed familiar, somehow. I didn't let that throw me and I continued to search every room. I turned around once I heard a book falling in Bilbo's study. What was going on? Why were they in the house? Were they dangerous? Was it Samwise? I knew Samwise had the terrible habit of coming by the house without ever telling Frodo or I and it often gave us a huge fright.

I was just about to open the door to Bilbo's study when I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn and I was about to pull my dagger out and attack the intruder when their face came into view, causing me to stop dead in my tracks and drop my dagger with a sharp clink on the ground.

"Oh my word," I said, and threw myself into the intruder's arms. "Thank goodness you're both alright! I had been so worried!"

"Alright, alright, Neera," the voice said. "That's quite enough."

I looked up again to see Grandfather and Lin again. I wasn't dreaming. This was real. They were back. They were safe.

"Neera, we don't have time for this," Lin said.

But Grandfather was even more insistent than Lin.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" he demanded.

What was going on and why did Grandfather sound so afraid? He had been gone for over two months and this is how he greets me? Seriously, Grandfather, what is going on?

"I...I don't know where it is," I said truthfully.

I really didn't. I didn't want to look at it or even be near it and so as soon as Grandfather and Lin left, I instructed Frodo to hide it as much as he could and while I could constantly feel the presence of the ring, I did not feel constant pain as I had felt when I saw it for the first time. I could still feel its presence, but because it was out of sight, it didn't bother me as much. Also, being with Frodo was almost soothing to the occasional stinging I felt to the pain.

"Well, then I hope he hid it well," Lin said, going off into a random room in the house to look for it.

I was quite frustrated. Were they not going to tell me where they had been for two months and why they hadn't told me anything or even sent a letter explaining where they were and when they were going to get back?

"So that's it? You're not going to tell me anything?" I asked annoyed.

I looked up at Grandfather, his form being illuminated by the light coming from the window. I was concerned. This was not like the two of them. There was no hello, no friendly greeting, or even a handshake or hug. What had they been doing for the past two months? Why wouldn't they tell me anything at all?

"Neera," he said, placing both hands on my shoulders. "I'll explain everything soon, I promise."

I was about to respond, when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs leading up to the house. As it was a presence I knew so well, I knew that it was Frodo. I smiled, glad that he was safe and well.

He then walked into the house and Grandfather immediately went after him.

Frodo whipped around in fright and looked directly at Grandfather in quite a state.

And then Grandfather repeated the words that he had said to me when he scared me out of my wits.

"Is it SECRET?" he asked hurriedly. "Is it SAFE?"

* * *

Once all the lights were on again, Frodo went rummaging through his belongings trying to find the envelope where the Ring had stayed for the past two months. When he originally hid it away, I asked him to never tell me where he put it and he had kept his promise. Once he came across the envelope, Grandfather ripped it out of his hands and tossed it into the fireplace of where I usually slept at night.

"What are you doing?" he asked, very confused. I looked over the fire and was wondering the exact same thing myself.

I watched the envelope that Grandfather had originally placed the ring in completely burn away and be consumed by the fire. I looked away once the ring came into full view. I would not break down again as a result of it. I absolutely refused to let this thing break me the way it had broken so many others. I felt the familiar stinging and Frodo noticed it and held my hand, telling me he was here and asking silently if I was alright. I was about to say that I was fine, when I felt the pain again, this time enough to knock me to my knees and be unable to move. I kept fighting back, but it was incredibly hard. Lin eventually shoved a hovering Frodo out of the way and held me close to her.

"Neera? Neera, if you can hear me, I need you to try to calm yourself and breathe, alright?" she said, almost in a panic herself.

I tried to do as she said and she muttered an incantation and I tried to open my eyes to find her hand glowing with a blue, glowing color that quickly disappeared as she placed her hand on my forehead and within moments, the pain went away and like last time, felt like it had been extinguished. I collapsed in Frodo's arms, probably by accident, and he held me close to him for a moment, before I felt another pair of arms taking me away from him.

"Are you alright?" Lin asked worriedly. "Does it still hurt?"

I shook my head with the little strength that I had left. "No, I'm fine. It will pass."

Grandfather's sigh of relief confirmed that he was relieved that I was alright as well. He then reached into the fire and with a pair of tongs, pulled out the treacherous thing from the flames. He then looked at Frodo

"Hold out your hand, Frodo," he said, calmly. Frodo and I of course, looked at him like he was crazy. That thing had just been in the fire and could easily hurt him if we let it. "It's quite cool."

He dropped it into Frodo's hands and he shuddered, almost as if he was completely amazed at how light and cool it was. I continued to look away from it, not wanting a repeat of what had just happened earlier.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?" he said, wandering around the room, his back turned to us. I was worried. I knew my grandfather was a complete mystery, but usually I could figure out what sort of mischief he was up to. That's why I'm here at Bag End, even two months after we left home. But now, I felt as if I was completely distant from him, a feeling I wasn't at all used to and I absolutely hated it.

"Nothing," he said, continuing to move around between his fingertips. "There's nothing."

Grandfather sighed and even I could tell looking from the back of him, that he felt dejected and disappointed. I raised an eyebrow. What was going on and why was he refusing to tell me? I looked over at Lin and she looked the exact same way as Grandfather, disappointed, and I imagine that if I could see his face, it would match Lin's.

"Wait."

Then I saw the markings on the ring from where I was standing, glowing red and shining a bright red light onto the confused face of my friend. Almost as if they were burning from within, almost like they were being inscribed on the ring only today.

"There are markings. It's some form of elvish. I can't read it."

I couldn't even read it and I'm an elf. I looked at the language on the ring and realized that I had never seen that kind of language before.

"There are few who can," Grandfather said solemnly. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

I looked up at the word Mordor. What? What are you saying Grandfather?

"Mordor?" Frodo asked, truly lost and confused as he was when Grandfather left the first time.

I had wanted to leave him out of this, but now, that seemed to be completely impossible.

"In the common tongue it reads: One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, one Ring to break them all, and in the darkness, bind them!"

So this is it then: the cursed and treacherous thing that had caused so much pain and death to my family. The One Ring.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite! I love feedback and knowing that I have supporters, which in turn give me motivation to write more chapters! I also had to put in a Beauty and the Beast reference to books because I just had to. :) I also was never sure of how much time passed between Gandalf leaving and returning to the Shire in the movie. I know that in the book it was 17 years, but it never seemed that long in the film. So I made it a shorter passage of time as I wanted to develop their relationship. I really enjoy writing them, they're so cute. :)

Please I am BEGGING for reviews! I appreciate all the favorites and such, but I really would love to know how I am doing with the story and the writing and all that jazz. Constructive criticism only and no flames! If you leave a flame, you will be ignored and not taken into consideration! PLEASE IF YOU HAVE TIME TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THE STORY, PLEASE REVIEW!

Also 2 months was this story's one year anniversary! Thank you all for your support!

Thank you so much for your support!

Until next time!

Kagomehater4ever


	8. One the Road Again

The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 8: On the Road Again

3 reviews! Hey, it's better than one! Thank you to those who reviewed! But I ask again! If you're kind enough to favorite the story or me, please leave a review! I really want to know how you feel about the chapters!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Lord of the Rings franchise. I only own the story, Lin and Neera who tells the story.

* * *

"This is the one ring, forged by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of Mt. Doom."

It was even more horrible to hear Grandfather say it again. The four of us moved away from the fireplace and into the kitchen to further discuss these horrible things. Frodo was trying to maintain some sort of normality and made tea for all of us and offered to cook something, but of course, the three of us were too anxious to even think about eating. Lin and my Grandfather sat at the table with Frodo, the ring lay flat and quiet on the table. Grandfather smoked his long pipe as he spoke to Frodo and didn't even touch the tea Frodo had made for him. Frodo didn't even seem to phase with the smoke from the pipe as he poured tea for my sister. I stood in the corner with my cup in my hands and as far away from the table as possible. I was terrified of what might happen to me if I got too close to the ring again. I had already felt searing pain in my entire body as a result of being too close to it or having it be near fire. I had a feeling that the pain the ring was giving me had something to do with the curse. But if that was true, then why wasn't it affecting Lin the same way it was affecting me? Lin was also apart of Shasta's bloodline and had the same curse over her as I.

"Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me and as I looked over at my sister, I could tell that she was feeling the same way. That selfish bastard Isildur. It was all his fault; his fault for all of this: for our curse, for not destroying the ring when he had the chance, for being too weak to overcome the ring, for abandoning his wife when she needed him the most and betrayed her for that piece of gold, for allowing the world to be plunged into darkness, for allowing the Dark Lord to endure all these years. So much pain and misery over the last few thousand years not just for our family, but also for thousands of people. As long as Sauron lived, there would never be true peace. The Ring only brought pain and destruction and madness to whomever came across it. No one who found it ever found happiness, and so I'm amazed that Bilbo was able to endure it for as long as he did.

"Bilbo found it," Frodo said in realization, holding his cup tightly and looking down at the horrible thing. "In Gollum's cave."

From my place in the corner, I hated Grandfather for telling him all of this. Frodo wasn't involved in this and he didn't need to be. If the Ring was such a concern to both Grandfather and Lin, then why didn't they tell us about it before they left? Instead, they left me to worry for two months and be kept in fear of what might happen to me and him if it was found. It would have been wiser to take away from here before it caused someone to get hurt.

"Yes," Grandfather confirmed, looking down at it as well from his wild hair covering his face and almost his eyes. "For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age."

Lin nodded. "It's why your uncle didn't look a day over fifty by the time his birthday came two months ago. It's one of the many curses of the ring; it prolongs your life, but at a terrible price. Your uncle was lucky that he didn't suffer the fate of Gollum as a result of keeping the ring for all these years."

How was it that my sister knew so much of the ring as well? Did she study it back home when I wasn't looking? Is that why Grandfather took her with him when they left the Shire after Bilbo's birthday party? Grandfather then looked back up at Frodo and then his gaze and his tone changed quite dramatically. It was the gaze I saw when he and Lin came back, demanding the location of the Ring and demanding to see it.

"But no longer, Frodo," Grandfather said, getting directly to business and now we would finally hear what he has been hiding from us since he left. "Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its Master's call."

So Grandfather and Lin must have gone away to find out whether or not this ring was in fact the One Ring of Sauron. I understood now and now I understood why I have been hearing Sauron's voice inside my head when I get close to the ring. It must be trying to contact its Master through me and in doing so, cause the descendant of the woman who killed him pain and agony. It's nothing more than taking revenge. It knows that I'm not strong enough to fight back, which is probably why it's affecting more more than my sister.

But of course, Frodo, being so innocent and so unaware of the evils of the outside world, didn't believe a word that Grandfather was saying.

"But he was destroyed?" he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. His beautiful azure eyes showing denial and confusion. "Sauron was destroyed."

And with those words, the Ring, as if to defy Frodo's words and prove him wrong, started whispering loudly to get their attention. Once it was sure that it had startled everyone in the room, it lay quiet again. I became frightened and moved away even more, ignoring the slight stinging in my chest as a result of that attention stunt. But as I tried to leave, Grandfather called me back.

"My dear, you must not be afraid of it. You cannot let it control you."

So he knew all along? Why am I acting so surprised? But he was right, of course. I could not let this thing take a hold of me and try to control me. I then moved back into the kitchen and met Frodo's worried eyes. I wanted to smile and keep pretending that I was alright like I had done during the last two months when the ring would cause me great pain and misery in the middle of the night, but I couldn't. This time I couldn't keep pretending that nothing was wrong. As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't keep lying to him and keep him the innocent and carefree man that I met after he knocked me to the ground my first day in the Shire. I couldn't continue to lie to him. This thing was going to kill me if I let it and I refused to let it. I also refused to let this thing harm him the way it has harmed so many others.

"No, Mr. Baggins," Lin said seriously. "His body was destroyed by Isildur as a result of cutting the ring from Sauron's hand, but..."

Lin had to stop speaking, as the anger at Isildur and what he had done to lead to the death of our mother corrupted her speech and so Grandfather finished her sentence.

"The spirit of Sauron endured," Grandfather said, his disgust and horror heavily affected the way he spoke that last word. "His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived."

And because the ring survived, the curse of our family lived on, why it caused the deaths of so many people in our family. The only way the curse can be lifted is if Sauron is completely destroyed and since Isildur passed up the chance to save his wife by refusing to destroy the ring, the curse endured for over three thousand years.

Grandfather looked up from the ring laying quietly on the table and looked Frodo dead in the eye after looking at both Lin and I.

"Sauron has returned."

"No," I said, sinking to the floor, almost ready to start crying. Even though I expected as much, the words coming out of my Grandfather's mouth were like poison to me. I didn't want to believe it, but I know denying it was pointless.

Frodo looked up at Grandfather, his gaze implying that he didn't understand how it was possible or why this was even happening. He didn't seem to be able to understand that the source of all evil is sitting quietly on his kitchen table. It was understandable since he had no idea that any of these things were even possible and perhaps, part of that was Bilbo's fault, since he barely let Frodo know anything about the outside world. It was probably to protect him.

"His orcs have multiplied, his fortress of Barad-Dur rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness."

I could only imagine what horrors Middle Earth would have faced if Isildur hadn't destroyed Sauron's physical body that day. Now that he's returned, who knows what he has in store for Middle Earth if he gets the ring back.

"He is seeking it," Grandfather said disgusted as he looked back at the ring. "Seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring years, above all else to return to the hand of its master."

He stopped and looked at Frodo again.

"They are one, the ring and the Dark Lord." He stopped again and then changed his tone completely to get Frodo to understand how serious this was. I could see it on his face that he was struggling to understand all of this.

"Frodo, he must NEVER find it."

It of course, only took a moment for my dear friend to continue denying how serious this was.

"Alright," he said, determined, scooping the ring up from the kitchen table and walked into the hallway, trying to convince himself that this wasn't real. He walked looking for a place to put it away. "We put it away. We keep it hidden, we never speak of it again."

Oh, my dear Frodo. I wish it were as simple as that, but this is reality.

"No one knows it's here, do they?" he asked. I expected an immediate response from Grandfather or Lin, but I received none. Frodo picked up on this as well and turned around to get the answer he was looking for. He didn't yet understand that he wouldn't get it.

"Do they, Gandalf?" he asked again. Grandfather struggled to find the right words.

"Grandfather?" I asked, preparing myself for the answer that I knew that I was going to get. "What is it you're not telling us?"

"There was one other, who knew Bilbo had the ring," he replied, his words very heavy and full of regret. "We looked everywhere for the creature, Gollum."

"But we were too late and the enemy had already captured him. They tortured him for information and didn't stop until they had what they wanted," Lin said, her tone matching Grandfather's.

I can only imagine what horrors they put that miserable creature through. He had suffered mental torture for five hundred years at the expense of the ring, and now knew more suffering and agony as a result of Sauron and his men. I could see it on Grandfather's face that the thought of being tortured at the hands of the enemy was too much for him to handle.

"I don't know how long they tortured him," he said, trying to hold back his discomfort to continue speaking. "But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: Shire. Baggins."

I could almost hear the horrible shrieking in my head of those two words. But then it hit both Frodo and I that with those two words, the enemy now knew where to find us. My eyes widened with horror and I looked over at Frodo and his facial expression matched mine.

But I didn't care about the ring. I only cared that Frodo was now in danger. Now, that the ring belonged to Frodo, they would kill him if they knew he had it. No. I won't let that happen. So long as I draw breath, they will never harm Frodo, they won't even come within ten feet of him. Never. Unthinkable.

"Shire?" Frodo said horrified. "Baggins? But that would lead them here!"

And then I felt some horrible, evil presence in the air. It may have been far away, but it was coming towards us very quickly. It didn't feel human, but I had no doubt that it was a servant of Sauron coming to take the ring back to its master and to kill the people that had kept it. Frodo sensed that as well and in his panic, tried to find some way to get rid of it.

"Take it Gandalf! Take it!" he begged in desperation, urging the ring closer and closer to where Grandfather stood, only to be refused.

"No, Frodo.." he said, forcing himself back as far as he could from Frodo's begging.

"You must take it!" he begged.

"You cannot offer me this ring." Grandfather held firm with Frodo, but Frodo was having none of it.

"I'm giving it to you!" he begged again.

"DON'T TEMPT ME FRODO!" Grandfather shouted, realizing that his usual calm demeanor was not going to get the message across to Frodo.

One would think that having a reaction like that would have stopped Frodo and his desperation to get rid of the ring. One would also be wrong in thinking that, because Frodo continued, now begging me to take the ring from him.

"Then you must take it, Neera! I can't take it! If Gandalf can't..."

Then I got scared all over again for a completely different reason. I know he didn't understand how evil it was or why it was hurting me so much, but having him force this thing upon after he saw what it was doing to me was just too much for me to handle. I felt panic and fear and those two things completely unhinged my self control. The more I moved back against the wall away from it, the more Frodo tried to close the distance, like he did with Grandfather moments ago.

"Please Frodo, you can't. I can't!" But still Frodo tried to push it more in my direction and I eventually snapped at him. "Frodo, don't bring that thing any closer to me! You saw what it did to me the last time you brought it close to me!"

"Please Neera!" he begged.

I then felt the searing pain again as Frodo tried bringing it towards me. I saw the eye of Sauron and immediately I heard his voice inside my head. I collapsed to the ground and began wincing and crying out in pain. It was even worse than before. It hadn't even felt that bad the last time. This felt like my skin was on fire and like my mind was about to explode with his haunting and terrifying voice inside my head. He kept saying things in the language of Mordor and screeching his voice inside my head. I cried out and as opposed to before, it hurt so badly that I felt tears streaming down my face. It hurt so badly and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, it felt like I had been thrown onto a fire pit and left there for dead. My whole body felt like it was on fire and I couldn't even think of what to do. I looked towards my sister, begging her without words to help me. I had the strength to fight it before, but this time, I couldn't even move.

"You foolish boy! What are you doing? Keep that thing away from her!" my sister shrieked at Frodo, pushing him back and causing him to floor down flat on the floor.

She took me into her arms again and began speaking ancient language. Lin's specialty was healing and she knew how to heal every injury and probably had been training for years to heal me if this ever happened. She did what she had been doing since the first attack from the ring: speaking ancient language until her hand turned a bluish color and then placed it on my forehead. But unlike last time, the heat didn't immediately subside. Instead, it fought back and tried to resist the magic. But eventually, the extreme heat went away and I held onto my sister. My eyes were wide and my breath was heavy. I had experienced a feeling that I hadn't experienced in a long time: fear. It made me feel weak and helpless.

And I absolutely hated it.

"Neera," Frodo said, looking at me horrified at what had just happened. This wasn't like the last two times that the ring decided to torture me. This was on a whole different level of pain and we all knew it. The ring wanted to prove that it had the power to kill me if it wanted to. That terrified me. I knew that I would be susceptible to its power because of the curse, but I never knew that I could be so weak. I looked up into his azure blue eyes that were so full of fear and regret and sadness at what he had just seen. He now knew that this ring was dangerous. He couldn't even form words after seeing that, but I knew that he was trying with all his might to apologize.

"Frodo, it's alright," I said weakly. I wouldn't tell him that I was alright, but I would say this: "I know you didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to?" my sister said angrily. Lin was very overprotective of me and tended to lash out at people who she saw as a threat to my safety. "You foolish and irresponsible hobbit! I knew you were foolish the first time I saw you and now this proves it! I can't believe I left my sister with you for two and a half months! How could you do this to her? You saw what the ring has done to her both before and now, didn't you? How dare you ask her to take it when you have seen how it has hurt her..."

"Lin, it's not worth it. Please, stop yelling at him," I begged, my voice full of breath. I knew Frodo hadn't meant to hurt me. He would never hurt me intentionally. "This isn't the time or the place for this."

Lin respected my wishes, but I felt her grip around me tighten and I could see Frodo visibly shaken at whatever look my sister gave him.

Grandfather decided to step in and try to ease the tension of the situation.

"Understand Frodo. Both Neera and I would use this ring with a desire to do good." And I knew he meant it. I believe that if Isildur, despite what he did to his wife because of his weakness, if he had been in his right senses, he would destroyed the ring or tried to use it for good. Sadly, the ring only has one true master, and it could never belong to anyone but him. I shook when I thought of what it could do to Grandfather. I didn't even want to imagine what it could do to him.

"But through me, " he said, changing his tone. "It would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine. And what you saw just happen with Neera is enough explanation of why she cannot take the ring. I won't lie to you, Frodo, but it has the power to kill her if it so wished."

Frodo's eyes widened at this and I looked back at him, confirming what Grandfather said, without saying so. I hoped Frodo finally understood how dangerous the ring was and how it couldn't stay here, waiting for someone to succumb to its will and then find its way back to Sauron. I couldn't tell Frodo why the ring affected me in the way it did, but now he knew just how dangerous it was and that it couldn't stay here or fall into the wrong hands.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo said to Grandfather.

"No!" Grandfather agreed loudly, but then changed his tone when he spoke again. "No it can't."

Well, what we were supposed to do? I can't ask Frodo to leave the Shire and we can't leave the ring here. Now, thanks to the creature Gollum, Frodo was in severe danger and if he stayed here, Sauron's servants are going to find him and kill him and take the ring back to Sauron. The thought of Frodo dead sent a level of devastation through me. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind. That was not going to happen.

"Where am I to go?" Frodo asked, seemingly so small and scared all at once.

* * *

"You must leave," Grandfather said. "And leave quickly."

Frodo continued to quickly pack all the things we discussed that he would need. Just mere necessities for us to get through the next few days as we traveled. Oh, and that was also decided: that I would accompany Frodo to wherever it was we were going and protect him against those that were hunting the ring. I had managed to get my strength back enough to get myself ready and packed for the long journey ahead of us. I still felt very weak and as I was packing, there were times when I felt very light headed and had to sit down. But once that passed, I forced myself to get back up and ready.

"And where am I supposed to take him?" I said, as I put my quiver on my back after filling it with arrows. My knives quickly found their place in their sheathes.

"Get out of the Shire," Grandfather answered, handing me some blankets from the cabinet. "Make for the village of Bree."

I had heard Grandfather talk about Bree quite often. I had often studied maps in my spare time, knowing that I wouldn't ever be able to go to the places written in black ink. But I did read maps with Bree located on them, so I was quite confident that I would be able to find my way. But at the same time, I felt scared because I had no experience surviving on my own. I know Frodo wouldn't be much help to me with directions as he told me that he had never left the Shire before. I just hoped we would be able to find our way.

"Bree," Frodo repeated, continuing to get everything he needed into his pack.

"You're coming with us, aren't you?" I asked as I hurriedly gathered my things.

"We'll be waiting for you," Grandfather said. "At the inn of the Prancing Pony."

I stopped. No, no they were not going to seriously leave me behind again, alone in a country that I have no knowledge of and expect me to survive on my own? Something that I have never done before. I attempted to keep myself from showing my real feelings about being separated from my family yet again.

Frodo packed some more food into his bag. "And the ring will be be safe there?"

"I don't know Frodo," Grandfather said, trying to get us out of there as fast as he could. "I don't have any answers."

I handed Frodo some more blankets before asking Grandfather my next question

"If you're not coming with us, where are you going?" I asked, trying to hold my composure and not burst into tears.

"I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful," he said, obviously sensing my feelings of dread of them leaving. "He is both wise and powerful." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, Neera. He'll know what to do."

At this, I snapped. I knew it was selfish and childish, but I couldn't help it. My fear got the better of me. I couldn't do this on my own and now Grandfather is going to the head of his Order instead of staying and trying to protect us? And what about Lin? It's basically the same situation as before. They both run off in the other direction and leave me completely alone. I can't take that again. We're a family, aren't we? Aren't we supposed to stay together, no matter what?

"Yes, but what am I going to do, Grandfather? I can't do anything on my own. Living here for two months is one thing, but going off on the road, alone in open country?"

Grandfather sighed, obviously not knowing how to respond to me.

"Neera..." Lin began, but I stopped her, even more terrified than before.

"No, Lin! I can't do this without you. You just got back and now you expect me to go off into a world that I have no knowledge about and try to survive without you? I can't do it! We're a family! We can't be separated again! I can't do this, Lin, not without you! Please, please don't make me do this by myself!"

I knew I sounded weak. Pathetic and like a child. I hated sounded like this in front of Frodo. He must think so badly of me right now. I hadn't realized until now how much I had really missed them until they came back and told us all of this. It terrified me that I was going to be all alone again without them. I didn't know how to take it. I know I can't do this. Although I loved my Grandfather and hated being apart from him, I was used to it. Before we even came here, he left for months at a time and sometimes, even a year. I was used to that, but Lin and I had been inseparable since we were children. Even though I had enjoyed my time here with Frodo and his friends, being without my twin sister had been too much to bare at times. Now, she was asking me to be apart from her again, for who knows how long? I don't think I would be able to handle that. I'm not strong like her, I'm not brave like her, I'm not independent, I'm the complete opposite. I don't think I can do this.

Lin put her hands on my shoulders and urged me to look up at her. I did, feeling exposed and weak as she looked at my tears. She smiled softly and wiped them away.

"Neera, I know that you're afraid and you have every right to be. You've never been on your own like this before. But sadly, you don't have the luxury of being afraid right now. It doesn't matter if you think you're brave enough. You have to be brave enough to protect yourself and Mr. Baggins, as well. If you don't do that, the ring will fall into the enemy's hands and your friend will die. But I know you won't let that happen."

I looked down in shame. I couldn't even look at her, but she brought my face back up to look her directly in the face.

"You can do this, my sister. I have nothing but absolute faith in you." She moved her hands to my face. "You're stronger and braver than you can possibly imagine. I believe in you. " She turned around and looked at Grandfather who nodded. "Grandfather believes in you too. And we won't be apart for very long, I promise. Not like last time. You're right: we're a family and we stay together. We won't be apart for as long as before, I promise."

I sighed. I knew she was right. It didn't matter if I thought I was brave enough. I had to brave not only for myself, but also for Frodo. Yes, Frodo, whose safety now mattered more to me than my own. I had to protect him. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. He meant too much to me and I felt as though I would rather have myself be hurt than see him injured. I had to be brave for him, if not for myself. Protecting him was all that mattered now.

I let out a small smile. "Alright, I'll do my best."

The two of them smiled at me and I picked up Frodo's coat and gestured him to come over to me so I could help him into it.

"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you," Grandfather said as I helped him into the coat. "For that name is not safe outside the Shire."

He handed me my cloak and I caught and quickly fastened the latch.

"Travel only by day and stay off the road," he said to me, and I nodded.

"I can cross across country easy enough," he said proudly, slipping the ring into his coat pocket just above his heart.

I smiled at him, and he looked back at me wondering why. Even though there were monsters coming after us and though the Ring of Power was in our hands, Frodo still maintained that innocent look on his face. Hobbits truly are wonderful creatures, and he was by far, the most wonderful of them all. He probably didn't understand how grave the situation was, but he still managed to smile and it made me smile, as well. Just seeing his smile was enough to remove all the dark clouds and weight that I possessed. I honestly didn't care that I was still in shock after what the ring did to me. As long as he could smile, that was strangely enough for me.

Grandfather clearly shared my sentiments. He smiled down at Frodo, clearly amazed at how Frodo could remain as himself, even with all the knowledge of what is going on.

"My dear Frodo," he said, with a smile, taking a moment to bring some joy in a nearly hopeless situation. "Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

"I can speak for that all too well," I said, the smile still on my face and my heart still racing. He looked at me and returned the smile, and it was like the two and a half months we spent together came back to us. All the happiness we had felt and how easy it was for him to make me smile. For a moment, I felt the fear evaporate and be replaced with happiness. Happiness that only he could supply. No one else but him.

Sadly, this moment between us was interrupted, as a sharp noise came from outside the window. We all turned towards it, not knowing if it was friend or foe. I wasn't willing to take any chances. When it came to Frodo, I couldn't afford to take any chances.

"Get down!" Grandfather said to Frodo, and he obeyed.

Grandfather and I went towards the direction of the sound, his staff raised, my mother's bow in my hand with an arrow ready to soar at any moment. We both continued to walk slowly towards the window, ready to face whatever was on the outside. I saw the flowers move, someone was hiding. Grandfather raised his staff outside the window and then slammed it down on whoever the intruder was. There was a yelp of pain at Grandfather's actions, and then my stance of aggression quickly changed. I immediately knew who it was.

Grandfather reached down into the flowers and hauled the intruder onto the table near the window. The intruder was none other than Samwise Gamgee, gazing up at my Grandfather in fear and terror as he loomed over him, clearly angry and frustrated at him. I couldn't say I blamed him: we were on the look out for wraiths and other monsters coming after us, and Sam's visit had caught us all off guard.

"CONFOUND IT ALL SAMWISE GAMGEE! HAVE YOU BEEN EAVESDROPPING?!" Grandfather shouted, obviously frustrated for a moment being frightened, but also relieved that Sauron's minions hadn't found us yet.

I was tempted to let out a sigh of relief at the intruder being revealed as Sam. It meant that there was still time to get Frodo as far away from here as possible. I looked back at him, rising off the ground and didn't seem too surprised that Sam was the culprit that scared us half to death.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..." he said, panicking, trying to save himself. I had gotten to know Samwise over the last two months and it didn't surprise me that he would be out tending to the garden. But on the other hand, he outstayed his welcome and had clearly overheard everything we had been talking about.

And Grandfather also did not seem very convinced or satisfied by Sam's story either.

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?" he asked in the same tone as before, obviously unwilling to let Sam get away with this.

"I heard raised voices..." Sam said, trying to defend himself, but Grandfather refused to hear it.

"What did you hear?" he demanded and when Sam didn't reply, his response was: "SPEAK!"

Sam, very panicked at what Grandfather might do to him, struggled to find the correct words to save himself from Grandfather's wrath.

"Nothing important..." Sam stopped, but at Grandfather's facial expression, he tried again. "That is, I heard a good deal about a ring...and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but..." Sam obviously was panicking and honestly thought that Grandfather was going to do something horrible to him for eavesdropping. He saw Merry and Pippin's fate on the eve of Bilbo's birthday. "Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!

"No?" Grandfather said, the humor very clear in his voice.

He looked up briefly from Sam's terrified expression to meet my and Frodo's faces of amusement. In his fear of my Grandfather, Sam clearly didn't see that Grandfather was just having a good laugh at him. We just couldn't help but laughing at Sam, as well. I saw from the look in Grandfather's eyes that we were going to have yet another companion joining us for the journey ahead of us.

"Perhaps not," he said, leaning forward into Sam's terrified face, obviously planning on scaring him further. "I've thought of a better use for you."

And that was how Samwise Gamgee joined the party leaving the Shire.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite! I love feedback and knowing that I have supporters, which in turn give me motivation to write more chapters!

Please I am BEGGING for reviews! I appreciate all the favorites and such, but I really would love to know how I am doing with the story and the writing and all that jazz. Constructive criticism only and no flames! If you leave a flame, you will be ignored and not taken into consideration! PLEASE IF YOU HAVE TIME TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THE STORY, PLEASE REVIEW!

Also 2 months was this story's one year anniversary! Thank you all for your support!

Thank you so much for your support!

Until next time!

Kagomehater4ever


End file.
